The Continued Story of Twilight
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: They are about to end Twilight with the last movie of the series that will air in theatres November 18th, 2013. I just made a movie that is based on the later but not that far distant future.
1. Unexpected

**THE CONTINUED STORY OF TWILIGHT AFTER BREAKING DAWN:**

I never really understood what the word forever meant until I actually started to live it. It was about five years ago that I had first become a vampire. I still have my human memories in tact, but they are very dim as if I had a very thick pair of sunglasses on my face the entire time I was human. The only human memories I have wanted to keep in my mind are who my family and friends are and especially all of the time with edward, jacob, and the entire cullen family. Despite the fact that the others are not able to sleep I am able to nap here and there, or at least I think I do. I have my daughter, and my wonderful husband Edward. Who is the love of my life I do not know what I would do with out him, or my completely beautiful daughter Reneesme. We don't live in the cottage anymore instead we all live together in the house now. The whole family besides Reneesme was on the hunt with us. Instead she was with Charlie, and Jacob who apparently were setting up for a party for my 23rd human birthday. When we left out of the back door we ran about twenty miles out, and ran into Billy on the way. We chatted with him for about five minutes before we realized each others thirst was unbearable. Then we walked about another three miles before stopping. Edward looked at me like he was worried.

"Bella Love? Are you ok?" Edward asked me as I was walking with him. I smiled at him.

"I am fine, I guess. I was just thinking about how Charlie knows about reneesme, but my mom does not to include my best friends Mike, Eric, Angela, and Jessica, and it has been about five years since I have seen her granted all of the phone calls, so we can tell my friends she was born three years after we got married." I saw Edward's face grimace as I mentioned the situation.

"Bella, I know you miss her and your friends," Then he looked at Carlisle. "Do you think it would be possible since Reneesme stopped growing that we can have her friends, and mom come down. I think we should tell Renee. I read Renee's mind when she was here last she is very good at keeping secrets." Edward looked at me and smiled. I could see that Carlisle had his "decision making look" on his face. Edward started to get impatient. Carlisle finally looked at Edward first then me.

"Bella? Do you think your mom can keep secrets?" Carlisle asked me with concern. I could see that he was impatient to eat and to hear an answer.

"I do think she can keep secrets, but can we discuss this when we get home the thirst is killing me, and I am sure it is killing you to." I said impatiently. Then Carlisle nodded. It was not long until we found a herd of about thirteen elk. Then we started to head home. After we got back into the house and sat down on the couch Edward had me in his lap, and Rosalie was sitting right next to us. Everyone seemed very eager to talk about what was mentioned during the hunt. Carlisle, and Jasper walked up to me.

"So Bella were you serious about telling you mom about you, and having your friends meet Reneesme?" Jasper and Rosalie asked. I looked at everyone especially Edward who had his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Yes I was serious, I think it is unfair to leave my mother out of my life and in the dark," I said trying to get them to understand my reasoning. "And I feel that my friends have as much right to know about Reneesme as my father does." Everyone stared at me. Carlisle looked at me again after hestiating for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Well, I am not... well you know what why not. I think it could be a good idea especially since you do not have to suffer wearing those contact lenses." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "Let's give it a try, we can have your mother come here in about a month so she will have time to prepare before she comes, and we can have your friends over in two days." Then Carlisle walked over to the phone and handed it to me, "Here called them Bella." I nodded. Happy that I got the approval I had been looking for. I left the room for privacy even though I knew that they would still hear me. When I got into the room I decided to call Renee first.

***RING, RING, RING, RING* **

(Phil) "Hello."

(Bella) "Hi Phil it is me Bella."

(Phil) "Oh! Hi hon. How is everything since last week?"

(Bella) "Well everything is fine. I was actually wondering if I could speak to mom."

(Phil) "Of course, RENEE, BELLA'S ON THE PHONE!"

I heard the phone being handed over.

(Renee) "Hi Bella, How are you honey?"

(Bella) "I am fine, I was wondering if you would like to come up? We could come down, but there are really important things that are going on."

(Renee) "Of course I know how that is, and again of course when should I be there?"

I smiled

(Bella) "September 15th."

(Renee) "In a month? Okay, I will. Honey I am sorry but I have to go I have to go run some errands."

(Bella) "Of course mom, I will see you then."

Then I hung up the phone. I was so happy. Then I got back on the phone and called Angela.

***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring***

Angela: "Hello?"

Me: "Hi Angela, um... It is Bella."

Angela: "OH MY GOSH BELLA, how are you? It has been forever."

Me: "Yep, five years. Sorry, we got a lot to catch up on. um... We wanted to invite you over to the Cullen house."

Angela: "Really! Ok when?"

Me: "Thursday."

Angela: "Ok, I can not wait, should I bring anything?"

Me: "No, not at all so how is life?"

Angela: "Well Eric and I are engaged now, and it seems like when we see Mike he is always talking about how he misses you."

I was totally shocked.

Me: "OH! congradultions. When is the wedding?"

Angela: "Next year, June 18th. I wanted to invite you, but I was not sure if you had the same number."

Me: "I am so sorry. Of course I would want to go... thats if you still want me to go."

Angela: "I really do, oh what time should I be there and who is coming?"

Me: "It is at 4:30 p.m, and You, Jessica, Mike, and Eric. Do you mind asking Eric to come for me?"

Angela: "Not at all. I love it that we are talking again."

Me: "I know, I have missed you guys so much. Well I am so happy, but I have to still call Mike, and Jessica."

Angela: "Of course, well talk to you later."

***RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING.***

Mike: "Hello? who is calling?"

Me: "Hi Mike, um it is Bella."

Mike: "OH! Hi Bella, wow it is been quite a while. How are you my friend?"

Me: "I am ok, we wanted to invite you over, Angela, Eric, Jessica are coming to."

Mike: "Oh! Ok, well when is it, and what time?"

Me: "Well... it is on Thursday, at around 4:30, oh do you think you could get Jessica to come?"

Mike: "Ok I will see, hopefully she won't refuse. Well... I will see you then, I hope I can recognize you."

Me: "Oh don't worry I have not changed at all."

I heard him chuckle. Then Mike hung up the phone. Then I left the room I was in at the time. I felt really good. I saw everyone smiling at me. Then Edward flew over to me putting his arms around me.

"Bella, I over heard what Mike had said, 'I hope I can recognize you.' Do you really think this is a good idea?" I saw the concern in his eyes.

I looked at him. "Yes, I am sure."

Edward and I walked into our bedroom and we both layed down on the bed. We both layed down looking in each other's eyes. I noticed that Edward was frowning.

"What is wrong Edward?" I said with a troubled voice.

"Nothing... well ok I guess I can not lie to you. Well I am just worried that if Reneesme is hungry and she tries to attack them." I frowned.

"Well... then we will all feed tonight, and tomorrow afternoon, and I am pretty sure that she won't she has been able to handle herself for about five years, a little longer than I did." I smiled as my answer made him laugh.

I put my arms around Edward's neck and pulled myself closer to him. When I did this his arms tightened around my waist that made me smile. I went to kiss him. I kissed him for about two minutes and finally stopped, but after I stopped I was tracing his stone hard chest where his collarbone is, and then I saw his confused face.

"Why did you stop kissing me Bella?" he asked.

"Well we should probably go, and head to my dad's house, for my human birthday party (I said sarcastically), and I miss Reneesme right now." Edward chuckled at my response.

When we grabbed the keys for the car. I saw everyone staring a me when we walked back into the living room. I told everyone that we were heading to my father's house. I realized that everyone else was following, and I felt Edward's mouth next to my ear.

"They are coming to the party to." He chuckled.

"Great, an audience." I snickered.

Everyone laughed at my response. We all got in our cars and drove over to my dad's house. When we pulled into the driveway I saw a bunch of different colored streamers. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist, and his head on my shoulder. I saw Reneesme in the window still putting up decorations. Then I saw her fly out of the door, and run to me.

"Momma, Happy Birthday!" She ran right into my arms immediatly knocking me over. I laughed, but I would of cried if I could. I heard everyone make an "awe" sound. Then I also heard Edward laughing at the sight of me fallen over. Then Rosalie walked over to us. Rosalie helped me up after Edward and I were done laughing.

"Hey Reneesme." Emmet, and Rosalie said with a smile. Emmet had his one arm wrapped around Rosalies shoulders.

"Hi baby, are we aloud in yet?" I said with sarcasism.

Reneesme smiled, then I smiled back at her holding her in my arms.

"Yes Momma, pappa (What she called Charlie) is waiting for you inside to give you a hug." I smiled and walked up to the door and let myself in. Then all I felt was four arms wrap around me. The one pair of arms was Jacob, and the Second pair was my fathers.

"Hey Bells. Happy Birthday." Jacob and Charlie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." When I put Reneesme down Charlie looked at me.

"So which birthday are we celebrating Bella's birthday, or her other birthday?" He asked.

I looked at him, "My original birthday." Reneesme looked confused.

"Momma, what do you and pappa mean?" She asked.

"What we mean is if we were going to celebrate my human birthday, or my other birthday." I said, and then I whispered "by other birthday I mean vampire birthday."

"Well... momma how old are you in human years, and in vamp... I mean your other age?" She said, and then blushed as Edward picked Reneesme up to hold her in his arms. I looked at Edward.

"Should I tell her?" I asked. Edward nodded at my question.

"Well honey, in human years I am 23, but i was changed when I was 18, which is the age when I had you, and so that is what age that I am frozen at." I said. The look on my fathers face was purely shock.

"Oh, well happy 23rd birthday mommy." I saw Charlie smile. Then he looked at me finally.

"So have you called your mom in a while?" he asked.

"Um yeah actually I just talked to her today, she is going to come and visit, and um... we are going to tell her." I said. Once again Charlie gave me another shocked look. I wished that I would not of said what I just did.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Well... I think she deserves to know about me just as much as you." Charlie nodded.

Then everyone insisted to drop the subject. I agreed. Dad asked if he could know what we eat. We told him that we drank animals blood. I saw Charlie cringe at the idea of me drinking blood. He decided to let us go, but I told him that I was not going to leave until everything was cleaned up. I helped him clean, he got a little freaked out when I was darting around the room. Then I hugged my dad and Jacob then grabbed Reneesme who was sleeping and carried her to the car and buckled her in. Then after I shut the car door I gave my dad another hug, and we said good-bye. We drove kind of slow to ensure that Reneesme would not wake up from her what seemed to be peaceful sleep. We got back to the house and Reneesme woke up when we laid her on the couch. Then she said she was hungry so we left the house to feed. We were out for about two hours. We got back at around midnight Then Reneesme laid down in the bed that we had slept in Edward's old bedroom. Then Edward and I got to talking with everyone.

"I like it that I will be able to see my friends today." I smiled with my excitement. Edward looked at me and his beautiful white teeth shined in the bright light.

"I am happy you are happy, the thing is that we have to make sure that she does not tell them things like she tells us." I nodded to show him I understood. I was sitting on the couch with Edward whose arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, and I laid my head on his shoulder, and he put his head on mine when we went in the bedroom, and then he moved his head when I shut my eyes for a second, and I was trying to remember some memories, and as it turned out I started to create a force field around us in the bedroom that shocked Alice when she was skipping into the room.

"Oh! Alice I am sorry!" I said apoligetically.

"Oh, Bella do not worry about it, I was just wondering if you and I could talk for a little?" She asked.

"Yeah, um Edward do you mind?" He said no, and then he gave me a quick kiss before he left the room. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Just anything. I needed to get away from everyone..." Then I noticed Alice go into her "Vision seeing face."

"Alice are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I am fine, I was just seeing your future. Your friends will be very excited, and Reneesme will beat you and Edward in a race to catch the biggest elk." She said.

"Oh ok, well I miss talking to you. I mean ever since Reneesme was born, and I became a vampire it seems like we have grown kind of distant. umm... Hey Alice I am wondering something... sometimes I wish I could dream. Do you think it is possible for a vampire to dream?" I asked with curiosity.

She looked confused for a second, "Well maybe why don't you try it." Then I had to ask something else.

"Well as you have seen, I can nap sometimes, but the dreams are gone, and Um... is it possible for a vampire to obtain a second power because I am thinking that I may be getting another one because I am starting to see things." I said with a worried tone. Alice looked at me funny, then she also looked worried.

"Um... Bella I am not sure we should talk to Carlisle about that." I nodded, and then hugged her. We walked downstairs and I called a family meeting I even was talking to Jasper. Then I looked at Carlisle.

"Um... Carlisle I am worried." I said. Then Carlisle had gotten impatient because I was not saying why.

"BELLA WHY ARE YOU WORRIED?" Carlisle said angrily. The loudness made me jump, and then Edward came to my defense.

"Carlisle what is the matter with you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, it is just that I sense a huge worry in Bella, and I got a little impatient, sorry Bella." He said.

"Oh it is alright," I looked at Edward. "I am worried because I was talking to Alice a little while ago, and I told her I was wondering if it is possible for a vampire to recieve another power?" I said. Then Edward looked at me worried.

"Bella what do you mean?" Edward asked with his very concerned voice.

"Well when I use my Force field around vampires with powers it feels like I absorb their power, Like right now I can hear what Esme is thinking because I just accidently created a force field around Edward, and myself." I said. Then Carlisle looked like he was beginning to gain intrest in the conversation.

"Bella I have an idea try creating a force field in this room and see what happens." I said I would do it, but then Edward's protectivness started to kick in.

"Bella... No. Bella do not do it." Edward begged

"Edward I have to so I... we can figure out what is going on." So then I closed my eyes and concentrated. Then suddenly I could hear everyones thoughts, and I started to see visions then I started to feel a pain in my cheek that went down to my collarbone, "BELLA STOP!" Edward yelled, including everyone else. His sudden scream scared me, and the pain started to go away.

"What Edward?" I asked totally confused.

"Do not do that anymore it was so strong that it was starting to crack your skin. If you would of kept going it would of killed you, maybe from now on only one person." I nodded, but then Carlisle butted in.

"Bella... sorry, but what did you experience?" He asked.

"Well I could, and still can hear everyone's thoughts, and then I started to see someones future." I said.

"Fasincating, I wonder if that means she can absorb Reneesme's power?" Carlisle said to himself. Then Edward gave him a look. Then I walked up to Carlisle.

"Well lets see," I touched Carlisle's face and suddenly he froze. "What?"

"You just performed Reneesme's power. You are stronger than I thought. Wow.." Then I told him I needed some quiet time so I went to Edward's and my room without realizing Edward was following me. Then Edward swept me off of my feet, and carried me to our room.

"Bella I love you so much." Then Edward kissed me over and over before he set me down on our bed to just lay there. Then a half hour later we went back downstairs.

It was about 4:30 when I heard two, or three cars drive down the drive. I was so excited that even Jasper knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, Bella at least you get to see your friends again." Jasper said with pleasure.

Everyone's faces shot over to the door when we heard the excitement in everybodies voices as they walked up to the door. I heard running up the porch stairs and when one of them got to the door they knocked four times.

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

I was about to get up when Carlisle beat me to the door. Before he let them in I told Reneesme that she could not bite them just like she could not bite pappa. She nodded. Then I swear the people that I thought were my friends sounded like Rhinos coming up the stairs, I told Reneesme to hide, and that I was going to call her out in a few. She looked at me confused, and then she nodded. I put a sweater on to try and help so I would not feel so cold to them. Then I saw Mike coming into view. The looks on their excited face made me laugh.

"BELLA!" They said excited.

"Wow! You were right, you haven't changed a bit." Mike said.

Angela walked up to me and hugged me. I heard her heart beating very fast, so I knew she was very excited.

"Hi, Bella! Wow the only difference I see is the color of your skin." Angela said.

"Yeah, I know. How are you guys?" I asked.

When I actually looked at Angela I realized that she looked kind of different. Her face a little darker, and She looked like she had gained a little weight, and her face was firmer. Mike was a bit chubbier, and his skinny looked a little tanner, plus he had a mustache. Eric was a bit different, he was taller except he dyed his hair to a brownish color, Jessica had only changed a little bit. She was a little bit taller, and her hair was longer.

Everyone told me that they were good. Mike and Angela looked at me.

"So Bella, how is life? How is Edward?" Angela asked.

"Edward is good, and life is good, I am just glad that we are able to see each other." I told everyone.

Everyone smiled, and I invited them to sit down on the couch. Angela and Eric looked at me with concern.

"Bella what is the matter?" Edward said coming down the stairs. I heard everyone gasp when they saw how Edward, as well as myself had not changed at all in five years. Then I felt like I should tell Edward.

"Edward, Do you think we should introduce?" I asked. I saw everyone was confused. Edward smiled. Mike looked at me.

"Bella what do you mean?" Mike asked. I looked at him.

"I... We have someone that we want you guys to meet." I said. They watched Edward leave down the hallway and then look back at me.

"Bella, who is it that you guys want us to meet?" Angela asked with curiosity.

"You guys will see." Then I heard Edward, and Reneesme walk down the hallway. Then I saw the shock on their faces when they saw Reneesme.

"Guys this is Reneesme, she is our daughter." I said. They were so shocked. Then Mike, Angela, and Eric smiled. Mike walked up to Reneesme.

"You know you look alot like your mom, and alot like your father, Mike looked at Edward and then me. "She has your eyes, nose, and body shape Bella, and she has his face shape, mouth shape, ear shape, and she has... has curls?" He said with a smile. I smiled at him. Then I walked up to Reneesme and picked her up holding her in my arms.

"Yeah the curls come from my father's side of the family,but I got the straight hair from my mom." I said smiling while holding Reneesme.

"Momma, I love you, and your friends especially those two." She pointed at Mike, and Angela. I heard them awe. Angela asked if she could hold her. I hestitated for a minute then I hugged her whispering in her ear to not bite angela, or the others. Then I let her hold her.

"Wow! She is so warm? Is she sick?" She asked.

"No, we checked it out. That is her natural body heat." I responded. Then everyone else held her, and then she reached for me. Reneesme then walked into the kitchen. Everyone just got to talking about how old she was, and when is her birthday. Then everyone left after about three hours, and said that we would have to visit often. After everyone left Edward and I put Reneesme to bed. I kissed him, and then Edward and I got to talking.

"So Edward, did you read Jessica's mind? I mean she did not talk very much at all." I asked.

"Yes, it seems like she was jealous that your married, and have a kid." He chuckled. It was weird thinking that Jessica was jealous.

"Wow, really? I never would of thought Jessica was the jealous type. Edward do you want to hunt with me while she is sleeping?" I asked.

"Um... ok. Are you seriously thirsty?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded.

Then we left the house and ran about five miles out. We found two mountain lions. We walked and then we saw the old cottage. I told him that I wanted to look inside since we had not been in there for about three years. We walked in and saw the old bed. We both layed on it. I looked into his Liquid Gold eyes.

"I love you Edward." I said smiling.

"As do I. I hope your mother takes the news ok." He said with concern.

"I am sure she will, But can tonight just be about you and me." I asked.

"Of course." He said. He leaded his face towards mine. As my lips touched his, I couldn't seem to stop kissing him. It felt as if it was addicting. We did not stop kissing each other at all even as the night grew darker and darker. It had been so long since Edward and I had this kind of contact with each other since Reneesme was needing us more, but we felt that we needed to have some time to ourselves. I felt Edwards hands rub slightly against my arm, and my left leg. I continued to kiss him over and over. I wished that this night would never end. Then I felt Edward's hand move to my thigh, and I felt his lips kissing me from my cheekbone all the way to the top of my shoulder. I started to unbutton Edwards shirt, and when his shirt was unbuttoned his arms raced across my back, and pulled me even closer to him. Then Edward was brushing his fingers through my hair, and then we began getting into more intense terms but I will not explain. Eventually we realized that we needed to stop, and go back home.

Then I looked at him again, "Hey I have an idea we can save this cottage for the nights we have all to ourselves." I heard Edward chuckle to my response. We did not leave until morning. When we went back to the house. We came in the house just before Reneesme woke up. Emmet walked up to me.

"Reneesme was talking in her sleep again. She was saying your guys names, except she was saying "MOMMA! DADDY!" like she was trying to save you from something." He said. I gasped, and walked hurriedly towards the room. I found Reneesme awake. I walked up to her and knelt down to look in her eyes.

"Reneesme, Honey What is the matter? What did you see in your dream?" I asked very concerned. "Uncle Emmet told me that you were screaming momma and daddy in your sleep." Edward walked into the room, and knelt down next to me and put his arms around me, who was followed by Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme. Jasper did not follow so he could get a moment of quiet.

"Momma," She said starting to cry, but held it back.

"Honey, What did you see in your dream?" I asked again.

"I... I... saw you and daddy in a fight with someone weird looking, and then you got hurt." The look on my face went from worried to completely scared as well as Edward's.

"Honey, it was just a dream. Do not worry nothing bad will happen." Edward and I hugged her rocking her back and forth. I told her to go take a bath. When she got in everyone went downstairs. "Edward, I am scared. What if she can see the future like Alice?" I asked

"Bella! Nothing bad will happen." He said sternly.

"Edward How do you know!" I said in a shaky voice. Edward flew across the room towards me and hugged me. He kissed me and he used his fingers to lift my sight to align with his.

"Bella," He said in a soothing voice. "Nothing will happen, we will make sure of it." He said once again.

"Wait, Edward all Reneesme said was that I got in a fight, But did she say what kind of fight?" I asked. Edward shook his head at my question. "I should ask her when she calms down." Edward nodded his head. Reneesme came out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"Hey, Reneesme honey, come here please?" I asked.

"Ok." She said.

Reneesme looked at me as she walked into the room.

"Honey, I know this is going to be difficult, but I need to know what kind of fight it was that you saw me and daddy in." I demanded.

"Um, it looked like a fight with you and a woman that looked younger than you." She responded. "Can I go see pappa soon?"

"Ok, we will go to see pappa soon." I said, and she shook her head. I looked at Edward with worry, and walked next to Edward into another room and shut the door. I had to speak with him in privacy.

"Edward, who do you think would I get in a fight with?" I asked.

"I do not know we will just have to see. I doubt it is a vampire." He said.

"But Edward what if it is a vampire? I mean, who knows what kind of enemy we are up against?" I saw Edward frown as the fight we were getting into was upsetting him. "Edward I am sorry,' I said. 'I am just scared, I... if anything were to happen I am not sure what I would do." I said, but before I could continue Edward's face flew towards mine so fast, and he kissed me with massive force. He continuely kissed me over and over, and eventually we heard someone guffaw, and when I looked Emmet was standing in the doorway laughing. Edward looked extremely irritated.

"Emmet go away!" Edward said.

"Okay, but um... Reneesme said she wanted to talk to you guys." We saw Reneesme walk towards the room, and sat down on the couch.

"Reneesme, what is it?" I asked with concern.

"Well, momma... daddy, I am sorry I scared you guys, it is all my fault... I got my own parents into an arguement." She said.

"No honey,' I said. 'I was just worried you did not do anything it was good that you told us. But honey I do need to ask what did the woman look like, I need to know."

"Well, she uh... she had blonde hair, she was kind of short, very red eyes, and was wearing a black cloak, and we was surrounded by a couple of other people that did look older than her." I got scared immediatly.

"JANE!" I gasped, and even then all of the family hurried into a room. "Ok Honey, I am extremely sorry, but what was the girl doing to daddy, and myself?" I asked.

"Momma, well in the vision it looked like... Let me show you." Then Reneesme touched my face and I saw everything. In the vision I saw the girl, Caius, and Felix. Then I saw my focus on trying to create a force field around Edward not even protecting myself, and she was harming me with her power as I struggled to protect Edward, and I could feel the pain. Then suddenly my sight was back to see everything, and as it turned out Reneesme knew to stop. As it turned out in Reneesme's power you could feel it to. I started to look around furiously, and I flew across the room, and ran into our bedroom, and the put my face down in the pillow.

Suddenly I felt Edward's, Esme's, Alice's, and Rosalie's hands on my back, and I heard the front door open, and close. My dad, Jacob, and Seth were here. Edward went downstairs for a moment and told them that we would be right there, but they just followed Edward into the room.

"Hey Bells, Bella are you all right?" My dad asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Then I got up and hugged my dad, Jacob, and Seth, and then Reneesme walked up to them and gave everyone of them a hug except for Seth; she always saved his hug for before he left. Everyone was so excited to see me. Then we talked about Edward's birthday, and what we should do for it, and all kinds of other stuff. Then everyone left after an hour.

(The day before Renee's arrival.)

"Edward we have to feed, so our eyes do not freak her out." I said. Edward had agreed with me. We all jumped out of the window, and found a group of elk. We hunted until the next morning.

(1 Hour)

We were zooming around the house cleaning it. We grabbed a couple plates of food, and we were cleaning the whole time. Then our heads shot over to the door when we heard a car's doors open.

"Wait! OH NO! She brought Phil." I shrieked. Edward looked shocked to.

"Oh No!" Edward said. I opened my mouth.

"Ok when we tell Renee we will call my father to take Phil out for a steak, or something." I suggested. Edward's faces calmed down. Then we heard their feet walk across the porch and knock on the door. I ran for the door to ensure that I beat Carlisle there, but before I did I told Reneesme to go in the kitchen with her father, and that I would have her come out as soon as pappa got Phil. Reneesme looked at me.

"Why not tell grandpa Phil?" She asked. I looked at her trying to find a way to explain why.

"Well... Reneesme unless Edward reads his mind and thinks he will be able to be trusted with the secret then we can not tell him." I said in an calm voice.

"Ok Momma." Then I kissed Edward, and he held her hand walking down the hallway. Then I ran to get the door and I saw my mom, and Phil standing in front of the door. I let her in and my mom shrieked and gave me a hug which to her felt strong, but to me merely only felt like a spider crawling on my arm.

"Hi Bella!" Phil and Renee said.

"Hey Mom, Hey Phil come on in." Phil and my mother followed me and sat down on the couch.

"So Bella how are you and Edward doing?" Phil asked.

"Oh, we are completely perfect, um mom, Charlie is coming to take Phil out for a steak in a few." I said. My mom looked at me in surprise.

"Oh really. Wow. Well I guess we will have time alone." My mom said.

"Hold on mom I will be right back." I walked out of the room and called my father for the favor. He agreed, but I knew he was not happy about it. "Could you act happy?" I asked and he agreed and said he should be there in about twenty minutes. Then he hung up. I came back out to see my mom smiling at me. In the twenty minutes that past my mother asked me why I looked as if I was not aging. "I will tell you my secret soon." I said in a chuckle. Then we heard a knock on the door, I let Charlie in, and he took Phil out. I walked up to my mother.

"Mom we need to talk, all of us." I said as everyone walked in including Jacob except for Edward and Reneesme.

"Bella what is it?" My mom asked.

"There is a secret that I need to tell you." I said.

"Ok."

"But you have to promise secrecy." I demanded.

"Ok you have it." she insisted.

"Ok mom there is a world that I have lived in and am living in for these past five years. Mom... I am a vampire, and so is Edward." I was about to say more, but my mom interupted me.

"Honey, tell me the truth." She said.

"I am, if you want me to prove it to you, touch my and Edward's skin." I asked. Renee reached for our arms and felt the severe cold of our skin. I saw her shiver.

"Honey you are freezing." She said.

"Ok if this does not prove it then let my friend Jacob prove it, Jacob can you phase please." He nodded. Then he jumped in the air, and the next thing you know he was a wolf. The look on my mom's face scared me.

"Ok... I... I believe you now." She said.

"And mom if you can handle it..." My mom cut me off.

"Have you always been a vampire?" She asked now interested.

"No, I was changed by Edward five years ago, a month or so after our wedding." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well... here let me show you; Edward would you mind bringing Reneesme out?" I asked. Edward was holding her while carring her out. I heard a gasp come from my mom. "Mom this is Reneesme, she is Edward and my daughter, she is your granddaughter, I became pregnant with her two weeks after our wedding, and I almost died giving birth to her. So Edward changed me so I would not die." I saw my mom nodd her head.

"Ok, I understand now." She looked at Reneesme, and smiled. "Hi baby." Renee said. Renee hugged Reneesme for a minute and put her down. Renee was scared to be around me for a while until finally I told her about how I am not hungry if I feed before hand, so that made Renee feel better. Renee left about a week later.

**(Another month later)**

Charlie was shot trying to arrest a bank robber and he was dying so we changed him. At first it was very difficult for him to adjust to the thought of drinking animal blood, and to take in all of the information we had to fill his head with. He was very upset when he realized this is what I had gone through the entire time, and after we changed him he began to demand why I disappeared those three days in Voltara. I told every single bit. He did get frustrated at Edward for that, but after a while he realized that he was happy being able to know more about what happened, and yes we even told him about my pregnancy with Reneesme, which that kind irritated him not that I wanted to keep the baby, but what had me all of the sudden love it so much, then I told him that it just happens with all hybrid parents. Then later my mom came to visit and at that same time the volturi came. So we told my mom that we would have to change her, and she agreed, and so did Phil who did not quite understand the situation, but followed along. After we changed them they were a little more difficult than Charlie was. I of course was chosen to show them how to hunt, and the looks on their faces were of complete disgust, but they did it. They were all here when the Volturi came.

**(A month later)**

So as it turned out Reneesme's vision did come true. At first it was a nice talk with Felix but after an hour Jane started to go hostile. I made my field around Edward, Reneesme, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, and Esme not even remembering the part of Reneesme's vision where I forget to protect myself. When I made the invisible field around Edward, Reneesme, and everyone else to also include, Charlie, Jacob, Seth, my mother, and her husband Phil. I remembered what had happened to me in the house when I was protecting to many people, but all I cared about was everyone else's safety. Then I looked at everyone in the field, and everytime someone refused to stay inside of it and moved it shocked them, but not bad enough to hurt them, but it would increase the tension increasing my chances of dying trying to protect them. Then Suddenly Jane said my name.

"Bella, so nice to see you, but I am afraid I am going to have to..." and before she finished all I felt was pain, and I felt as if my face was cracking, and I heard Edward, and Reneesme yelling.

"BELLA!" Edward was screaming also including Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and everyone else. "Drop the shield, don't you remember in the house when you made the shield that it put tension on you, and it started to destroy you, Please Bella do not get yourself killed." Edward pleaded.

"MOMMA!" Reneesme yelled as she was crying at the sight of me being hurt. Then Jane shot a look at them and the pain intensified. When the pain intensified I realized I was being levitated off of the ground. Then I felt the crack go farther across my face, "MOMMY!" Reneesme screamed then Edward, and the rest of the family including Jacob, and Seth said, "BELLA PLEASE DROP THE SHIELD." Then suddenly the pain stopped. Then I stood up to speak after the crack in my marble skin healed. As Jane was hurting me I began to wonder how was she able to hurt me when I was shieled against every vampires power, but figured that if I live through this that I would ask Carlisle later.

"Edward I will not drop my shield.' I looked at Jane, Caius, and Felix. "Jane, Caius, Felix; does Aro, and the other brother even know you are doing this?" I saw Jane shake her head, and so did Felix they looked sorry. I nodded to Felix, and Jane to let them know I understood. "Caius why are you doing this?" Then Caius looked at me, and then to Felix, and suddenly out of the blue Felix refused to harm me.

"Well, my dear Bella... I am doing such a deed to prove that the child should not even belong here." I growled. I heard Emmet chuckle at my mastered growl. Then Suddenly I heard a voice that sounded like Aro. Then I realized that Caius had been controling Janes mind, and suddenly yet again I felt extreme pain worse than before, as the pain intesified, I was thrown across the field, and I broke almost a dozen trees, I tried to keep the field going.

"NO!" Edward was yelling. "Stop hurting my wife." The tone in his voice was a tone that sounded like he wanted to cry.

Then the pain pulled me back out from the forest, and threw me back on the ground, and then even more cracks went across my body, more then natural even for a vampire. I could see Reneesme crying, and everyone was scared for me.

"PLEASE, STOP HURTING MY MOMMY!" Reneesme yelled from behind the shield.

Caius shot another look at them and the pain went all the way to extreme intensity that I screamed loud enough for the towns people to hear me. "PLEASE CAIUS." Edward, Reneesme, Alice, Carlisle, Emmet, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper said, and at my relief the pain suddenly stopped. Then Aro's hand lifted me up after the cracks on my face, and back disappeared, and he smiled at me. Then Aro turned a painful, frustrated look towards Caius. Then I realized that Caius yet again had control of Felix, and Jane. He sent Felix to hold on to Aro, who was held down pretty tight, and Caius ordered Jane to attack me once more. Even this time the pain I felt was six times worse then the pain I thought was the extreme intensity. I screamed five times louder this time due to the pain. As the pain tortured me I looked over at Edward who looked like he was going to break threw the shield at any minute, and so did eveyone else. Then I felt like my entire body was going to snap in half. Then Caius's control on Jane wore off after another five minutes of pure, violent pain, and at that same moment his control on Felix wore off also. Then Aro looked at Caius with extreme disappointment.

"My brother why do you disregard my ruling, and why are you controling Felix, and Jane to hurt our young friends." Then Aro looked at Jane and Felix. "Do not worry you two are not going to be punished." Then he looked back at Caius. "Disregarding a ruling is punishable by death. I am so sorry Caius, but we just can not allow this behavior. Felix." Then Aro sent Felix over to get Caius, but Caius ran so fast over to me and grabbed my head just like Victoria had tried to do Edward when we were on campsite about six years ago. I looked over at Edward who was completely frightened. Then once again my body was cracking but, instead I could actually hear the cracking noises.

"NO, BELLA!" Edward and everyone else screamed including my parents.

"MOMMA!" Reneesme yelled crying once more. Then Caius let his guard down for a moment, and in that moment Felix grabbed Caius, and loosened Caius's grip on my head, and dismembered him, and threw him in a fire that Jane had just created. Then Felix walked over to where Aro, and Jane were.

**(Edward's Perspective)**

As I was painfully seeing the pain being done to my wife I wanted to burst threw the shield, but I came to realize the more I fought the shield the more weak it made Bella to fight Jane. I then began wondering what was going on. I mean in Volteara she was invincible to Jane, and even Aro, but now it seemed like they just found a way around it, but as Bella's pain continued I was thinking less of that, and thinking more about what I was going to do to save Bella. When I saw the cracks on her marble skin it scared me that she was going to leave me, and Reneesme. Bella had made sure that the shield went all the way around us, so I was angry by the fact that I could not protect her. Then when Jane's power reached maximum and threw her everywhere slamming her into things making her wounds worse I wished I could cry, but the worst part was when I heard her scream. This scream was six times worse then when she was giving birth to Reneemse, which I deeply regret putting her in that much pain. Every time Reneesme cried I would put my hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her, but her and I both knew that I was also having a hard time believing she would make it. Then the second scream from Bella made me want to rip right threw the shield, but I knew that with previous knowledge that if I moved the strain on my wife would intensify.

**(Reneesme's Perspective)**

All I could think was, "stop hurting my mommy." I cried over and over as I was stuck watching my mother be in this much pain, even daddy said that this looked five times worse then when she had given birth to me. I asked him what he was thinking when I was being born, but he told me he would explain everything that happened to momma, and what he was thinking later when we were sure that momma was ok. I was so scared for my momma. Everytime I would look at Pappa, Grandma Renee, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme I could see they were scared for my momma to, but Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme's emotions were very difficult to figure out.

**(Carlisle's Perspective)**

I was so frightened for Bella. Everytime she was thrown, or being attacked in Jane's other form of attack I would look over at Edward, and Reneesme and wonder how they must of been feeling. I was praying to god that Bella would live through this, but when I heard Bella scream I could not help but feel hopeless for Bella, and the more Bella was being hurt the more angry I was getting, was well as anyone else. The second scream had gotten rid of all of my hope for her.

**(Esme's Perspective)**

When Bella first put the shiel around us she looked like she had been prepared. I mean even though she saw Reneesme's dream you would figure that she would not of been that prepared. Everytime Bella was struck by Jane her body made unnatural shapes even with being a vampire. When she was lifted off of the ground she looked as if her hard, marble skin was going to rip off. I as well as everyone else wanted to break through the shield and help her, but there was not much I could do.

**(Alice's Perspective)**

With Bella being my best friend I also wanted to cry. I would look at Edward, Reneesme, and Bella's parents when Bella was being attacked. The looks on their faces made me more angry. I wanted to scream at Bella and ask her, "What in the world? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Drop the shield and let us help you." I felt as if crying might not of been the best thing because I thought it might make everyone's tension even if I could not cry anyways... still.

**(Rosalie's Perspective)**

I was thinking about all of the time I spent protecting Bella when she was pregnant, but as I stood in the middle of the Shield I was getting irriatated by the fact that I could not help her. I think my envy towards her disappeared when I realized that when Bella did not have a choice between vampire life, or to be dead, but I was pretty happy that she is a vampire. Now that I have been able to get to know her better after these past eight years her and I became better friends. Everytime she yelped from the pain I wanted to dig a hole in the ground to get out, but then I figured it probably was not the best Idea.

**(****Emmet's Perspective)**

I love my new sister and it pained me to see her in so much pain. Everytime she yelped it irritated me. All I could do was stand here and not help fight, me... not help fight... this just was not me, but I had no choice. As I continued to watch her hoping she would survive I heard her asking Caius something, " Caius why are you doing this?" and when her response to his answer made him made she growled. I mean it was not even a girly growl. It was a growl from deep down in her chest. I chuckled, but Carlisle elbowed me for chuckling at the growl. So I just kept my eyes on Bella.

**(Jacob's Perspective)**

I was not sure what to think. I mean of course I was deeply scared for her, but I was sure she would make it. I saw Bella do everything she could in order to protect us, and it made me extremely angry. I mean, why would she risk her life like this? I still of course loved Bella, but not in the way I used to. I now love her as a friend... no longer as a girlfriend because between you and me that would be a little wierd with me imprinting on her daughter, and then still liking her as a girlfriend. GROSS! But as the yelping continued on I had this strange feeling that felt familiar. It was the protective feeling I had when I still loved her the way I did. In my head I was continuously thinking, "drop the shield you can not do this yourself." But eventually I realized she was not going to drop the shield.

**(Seth's Perspective)**

Everytime Bella screamed I would just look at everyone else. I was so scared for her, but there was not much I could do.

**(Charlie's Perspective *Bella's dad*)**

Why is Bella risking her young, eternal life to save a man who was getting to be into his early fifties. I loved her very much so I could not understand why she would risk her life to save her old man. I kept thinking to myself that she needed to save herself and that I wanted her to drop the shield because with how old I was I did not care if I died. Everytime she screamed it pierced my ears so but, and it enraged me. I kept on praying for Bella, and hoped that she would survive this deadly mind match.

**(Renee's and Phil's Perspectives *Bella's mom and Step father*)**

I was speechless. I kept screaming for Bella to stop. I kept screaming, "BELLA DON'T BE STUPID, YOU NEED TO SAVE YOURSELF, KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE FOR YOUR DAUGHTER AND HUSBAND, WE WON'T BE THE SAME IF YOU WERE TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, or "STOP BELLA!" I could not think of what else to say. Everytime Bella got hurt I could feel Edward and Reneesme's pain. I wanted to tell her not to worry about me but she was intent of saving us even if it meant her life. I could not believe that Bella would do this, but then... even then I understood the feeling of being protective over your husband, and daughter.

"We are so sorry this happened, especially to Isabella. Can you forgive Felix, and Jane my young friends their minds were being controled?" Then at that moment I released the Shield as I was still healing on the ground. In that second I felt Edward, Reneesme, and everyone else around me. As the cracks were healing Edward was very careful when he set me down on the bed for my wounds to continue healing. Later after the wounds healed my senses came back to me, and I saw Edward sitting bedside.

"Where is Caius?" I asked.

"Aro, Felix, and Jane took care of him. I am so happy you are ok." Edward said as he hugged me and then later kissed me.

(**Later that evening)**

Edward and I were alone in our room with Reneemse who was sleeping after she was crying the entire time I was being hurt. Then the one thing that annoyed me was that Edward kept asking me if I was ok.

"Love, are you sure your all right?" For like the twentieth time.

"Yes Edward I am fine." And then I started to kiss him with all of my might, and we stopped. I had not been in the living area where everyone was since before the fight.

"Edward we should go downstairs and let everyone know I am all right." Edward nodded. Then when we walked downstairs I got a hug from everyone, and we talked til' the bright light of dawn came in the windows. Alice kept yelling at me... asking me what in world was I thinking, and then she would hug me, and my parents looked as if they were going to scold me, but they gave me a hug and even they were glad that they could not cry anymore. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie would constantly hug me lightly afraid I would break.

"Carlisle? Um... I am having a hard time understanding this. How is it that Jane was able to harm me?" I asked.

"Well maybe when you moved over to vampire life your mind shield only works when your not using your shield... so maybe when your shield is up your mind is unable to protect itself." He responded.

"Okay, thanks for claifying." I heard Carlisle chuckle. The Jacob walked up to me next.

Then Jacob would constantly call me an idiot for trying to save him, but I told him I did not want any part of my family to die. Seth just asked me if I was ok the whole, entire time. Then it was Edward's turn, but before he came to talking Reneesme ran down the stairs and ran towards me knocking me over crying.

"Reneesme are you alright?" I asked and she looked me with her eyes full of sorrow.

"No... momma... what were you thinking? How could you stand there and let yourself get hurt like that?" She whimpered.

"Honey... calm down. I only did what I thought was the right thing," I said looking at everyone, "I felt the right thing to do was to save you all even if it meant my life. Reneesme, Edward I am sorry I scared you both so much. This whole thing is my fault." I said wishing I could cry, but then I felt a hand on my should and it was Edward's.

"No, Bella. Even though we were scared you showed the Volturi that we will not give up... I am so happy that you are not hurt." Edward said. After Edward finished he leaned down and kissed me. I could heard everyone chattering about me. Then I looked at Reneesme, and knelt down to give her a hug.

"Momma, daddy can we talk alone with me, you, daddy, pappa, and grandma Renee?" Reneesme asked. I nodded, and everyone followed.

"What do you want to talk to us about sweetheart?" I asked.

"Can you and daddy tell me about my birth now?" Reneesme asked. I saw the funny, but also interested looks on my parents faces so Edward and I told her we would.

"Umm... well when I first went into labor with you, my spine broke due to me having you, so that was painful, but then the morphine did not work fast enough so all I felt was complete pain because your father and to get you out with something razor sharp, and then all I remember was seeing you for a second and then I faded away, everything faded away. But the pain I felt was nothing compared to what happened today." I said trying to make it so Reneesme would not feel badly.

"Daddy what were you thinking?" I saw Edward's face turn into torture.

"When your mother was dying I kept trying to tell myself that the venom would work, and that she was not dead. I felt completely helpless. So truthfully I had not other plan then to be there for you. I gave Bella extra venom through me to ensure she would life." I showed them the bite marks on my skin. Then Later we all went back downstairs, and I joined Edward by the window. When he looked at me I looked at him.

"Bella, I love you!" I heard him say then I turned around and kissed him. We kissed each other all night not even thinking about tomorrow all we knew was that we loved each other so much and that is how we wanted to keep it, and even when I was human dying was not on the list until I met Edward and knew I wanted to be with him forever, but I would never trade my new life for anything and that is a promise. If it was my life to give to have the precious and adoring family, and life that I have now then it was my life that I was proud to sacrafice.

**_Thank you for reading my story the next chapter will be posted by the end of august._**


	2. Returning Attacker

**(The Continued Story Of Twilight)**

I stood in Edward and I's bedroom and stared at Edward who was staring at me. I walked towards our bed where Edward was relaxing, and I sat down leaning down to kiss him. Edward's topaz eye glittered with happiness, and made me want to kiss him even more.

"I love you Edward." I said. Edward had a happy, but sad look on his face. "Edward, what is it?" Edward turned his angelic face to look into my eyes.

"I am just worried about what happened with the Volturi. I do not understand why you put yourself in harms way like that when we could of helped you. I want to understand." Edward said. I looked him in the his eyes with understanding.

"Edward, Can't we talk about this later?" I asked.

"No, I need to know." Edward said giving me a stern look. I nodded.

"I felt saving my family was more important than saving myself. It felt like my motherly instincts took over, and I just had to save you, and everyone else." I said in an understanding tone. Edward leaned his head in to kiss me, and his lips felt soft against mine. I hugged him, and I got up to go get Reneesme. As I walked down the hallway my memories started to flood my head, and I felt pain. I fell to the ground holding my head, and I felt like I was crying. I tried to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream, but I was having trouble. I tensed up on the ground, and I let out a scream. I knew everyone heard me immediatly because he and everyone else came to my aid in the hallway. Edward tried to move my hands away from my head to look at me, but when he or anyone else touched me I shocked them, then suddenly the pain intensified, and I was becoming hostile. "GO AWAY!" I hissed. Alice was shocked, and suddenly I became extremely thirsty, and looked at Carlisle. "GET RENESMEE AWAY FROM ME I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER ON ACCIDENT!" I screamed.

"Bella!" Edward asked in worry, and suddenly the pain disappeared, and I was able to let go of my head. "Edward." I called.

"Bella, what just happened?" He demanded. I cocked my head in wonder. I was not even sure myself of what just happened.

"I don't... I don't know, All I know is that I was thinking about some memories, and suddenly my brain over flowed with memories, and then I felt intense pain." I said. "Edward, guys, I am sorry I scared you." I said apoligetically. I wanted to cry. "Renesmee come here." I called.

"Bella, it is alright, but I am just worried about you." Edward looked over to Carlisle. "Carlisle what just happened to Bella?" Edward asked in concern.

"I am not sure. It looks like it might of been "Flashbacks" but apparently for vampires our new life can not handle "Flashbacks." Carlisle said concerned. I looked all around me, and even Alice looked worried.

"Bella." Alice said in her gentle, blissful voice. "Are you sure your alright?" Alice, Rosalie, and my daughter said. I nodded and as soon as I was able to sit up Edward, and Renesmee hugged me in a tight embrace. I hugged them back.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said smiling at me. I smiled at him, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek, and carried me towards the couch. Renesmee walked up to me and hugged me.

"Mom, what happened?" She asked concerned. "You actually looked and sounded like that was painful." I smiled.

"It was very painful." I explained what happened throughly. My mom and dad looked worried, and so did Phil. My dad carefully picked me up off of the couch and after that happened Jacob walked into the house and saw my face. Jacob walked over to me and gave me a friendly hug, and walked over to Renesmee to give her a tight hug. Jacob walked over to me after giving Renesmee her hug.

"Bella? Are you alright? You look terrible." Jacob asked with calming concern.

***In Jacob's Mind***

Even though I was not as in love with Bella like I used to be she is still my friend. I know sometimes it seems like I don't care about her well being anymore, but when she is sad and her daughter (My imprintee) is sad because of it I have every reason to act. I still will always have feelings for her, but things change when you imprint.

***Out of Jacob's Mind***

I looked into Jacob's eyes and I explained everything, but I made one mistake. I began to think of the memories of the fight in the field and the pain came back. I wrapped both of my arms around my chest, and collapsed to the ground on to my knees, and in that instant Edward was next to me. I screamed due to the pain. I even felt my cold, hard skin crack a bit on my cheek. Jacob immediatly dropped to his knees to shake me out of it.

"Bella...? Answer me! are you alright?" Edward yelled, and suddenly the pain stopped. I felt Edward close to me. I jumped over everyone and took off into the forest and did not turn around. "BELLA?" Some one yelled. I didn't turn around, and I recognized the voice belonged to Esme, and Carlisle. I found the cottage and walked into it and sat on Edward, and I's old bed. I was alone for only six seconds and Edward along with Renesmee walked in. Edward sat down on the bed next to me, and Renesmee sat on his lap and both of them were starring at me. "Bella?" He asked

"Oh, Edward. I think that the effects of Jane's pain revives when I think about it, which causes me pain. I am scared." I said. Immediatly Renesmee flew into my arms and hugged me. I was scared. "Edward I need to go see the Volturi, and we need to take Reneesme to see the Amazon Coven. Would you be alright with coming to see the Volturi with me?" I asked.

"No Bella. Not at all. We shall leave on friday, which gives us four days to prepare for whatever maybe waiting, and we will bring everyone with us, but we should ask someone to stay behind to watch over Renesmee while we are gone. Let's go home and discuss it." I nodded and Renesmee climbed onto my back and we ran back to the house which only took about two minutes. As I walked back up onto the porch Alice flew over and hugged me tightly.

"Bella are you alright?" She asked. I nodded, but I told everyone that we need to have a meeting. Everyone sat down except for Edward and I.

"Ok, what we needed to talk about is that Edward and I are going to Volterra to consult with the Volturi about what is going on. So Edward thought it would be best if we brought everyone, but someone would need to stay behind to watch over Renesmee." I said, and immediatly we had three volunteers.

"Bella we will watch over her." My mom, dad, and step-father said. I nodded. The next week was bearable, but it was pretty boring other than Edward and I's special night we had at the old cottage every once a week. It had been four days and now it was time to go to Volterra. Before we left Edward and I had some time alone with Renesmee.

"Renesmee we will miss you so much." I said hugging her. Edward hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Esme, and I boarded the plane at about 10:00 in the evening. The plane ride took about ten hours, so Carlisle arranged for us to have a jet all to ourselves, and everyone sat across from Edward and I. I thought it was a little weird how Emmet was constantly staring at me, and eventually after a while Emmet stopped staring, but I felt the nerve to ask why. "Hey Emmet,' I said calmly. 'Why were you um... staring at me and Edward?" I asked calmly. It looked it Emmet would of blushed if he could.

"Well... I know this sounds funny, but I still remember when you and Edward first met. I remember him and I talking about how to approach a girl such as yourself. A girl who would not change herself around others. I remember when he told me about when he went to the volturi and you told them to kill you instead of him, and Aro was totally surprised. I remember when you went to go save him, and when Edward told me about Edward's proposal, and everything that happened that night.' I shot a look at him, and he shrugged his shoulders. "And I remember when you were pregnant with Renesmee. I guess I have never gotten over it." He said with a chuckle. I laughed, and Edward and I got to talking. Well actually the whole planes cabin got to talking. Then Alice shot a look at Edward.

"Wait you told Emmet about your proposal, and everything that you and Bella talked about before, but you never told me." She exclaimed in sadness.

"Ok, ok, Alice I will tell you about everything when we get back from visiting the Amazon Coven." I promised. Then Alice squealed cheerfully.

Carlisle looked at me. "So Bella. What do you plan to talk to the Volturi about?" He asked. I looked at him slowly.

"Well I think I should let Aro know about the flashback problem, and well if he can make it go away. I need this to go away, so I do not go in pain, so I dont scream and make you guys panic everytime." I explained. Carlisle, and Esme nodded. We arrived in Volterra at the break of dawn. Immediatly we headed for the clock tower. Unfortuanetly the clocktower was closed until noon, so we waited outside what seemed like two hours. Then a courtyard cleaner opened the doors into the clocktower, and immediatly we walked down to the royal room where Aro, and his one brother were, but what was weird was that they found a Volturi member to replace Caius. I presented myself infront of Aro, who greeted me with a calming tone.

"Isabella. What brings you and your family here?" He asked quietly.

"I have a problem." I said carefully. "After we were attacked in our field by Jane and Felix, whose minds where being controled. um... It turns out that now everytime I thing about the fight I feel the effects of Jane's power through the memory." I explained. Aro cocked his head to the side, and smiled.

"Dear I..s..a..bella, I do not have the power to remove it, but Jane is about to remove the effect. JANE!" Aro called. I jumped at the sound of her name. Jane walked in with a smile. Aro signaled her to stop for a minute. "Bella, please show me what you mean." Aro demanded. All of the cullens hissed at his demand. I told everyone to ease themselves.

"Aro, if you do not mind me asking, why do you want me to show you the effect?" I asked calmly.

"My dear, it is so Jane knows what level of her removal technique she must use." He explained. I nodded.

"Aro, I may need Edward by me, so he can help the pain disappear." I said.

"Alright my dear." He nodded and motioned for me to start the effect. I concentrated on the memory, and suddenly the pain overflowed my body, and I fell to the ground I had one hand around my stomach, and one hand on my head. I screamed once, and then the pain was gone. I breathed in deeply. I overheard Aro talking to Jane. "Jane, my dear you know what to do."

"Yes Master." She said. Jane stared at me and I felt pain for a moment, a small yelp came out and suddenly the pain was gone. I opened my eyes, and Edward was leaning over me.

"Now Bella think of it again and see if the pain no longer occurs." Aro instructed. I did as he said, and there was no pain. I was amazed.

"I no longer feel pain." I exclaimed. I hugged Edward, and I stood up slowly. "Thank you Jane." I exclaimed. "Hey Aro." I said. Aro looked at me. "Thank you." I said. He nodded and motioned for us to leave. We headed home the next day, and as soon as we walked into the door Renesmee pumbled me to the ground in a tight embrace. I laughed and Edward helped pull her off of me, and helped me up. Then I got another surprise hug attack from Phil. We relaxed at home for the next two weeks, and I told Renesmee that her father, and I had planned for us to take a trip down to see Zafrina. She was so excited.

"Wait... if we are going in two days, that means I will see her for my birthday." She said excitedly. I smiled and she hugged Edward and I. I asked the others it they would want to go she the Amazon Coven, and everyone said no, and said that we should just go have fun. I nodded. During the two days at home everyone hugged Edward and I, and Carlisle drove us to the airport. Renesmee and I hugged Carlisle, and Edward waved good-bye. Then we boarded the plane. The plane ride was so long. Renesmee fell asleep on my lap, and I kissed Edward who had his head on my shoulder. The plane landed after twenty hours of three plane rides. The airport asked us if we wanted a car, but we said no, and took off for the forest. I guess we must of startled Zafrina because she flew upwards and pulled out her bow and arrow. Renesmee walked out of from behind me and waved. Zafrina's eyes lit up immediatly.

"Oh I am so sorry, Bella, Edward and yound miss. Renesmee." She apoligized. Renesmee immediatly began to follow Zafrina and told me that I would be free to sleep if I would like. A rest felt nice, so Edward and I laid in a hut made if deerskin, and I just shut my eyes for a while. Yet again I must of created a forcefield around everyone in this camp because I felt tension, and I guess that a bird flew into the shield. I struggled for a moment, but after a while I was fine. The week with Zafrina was great. There were many animals to hunt, and there was a great feeling of serene energy in this place, but after the week was over Renesmee hugged Zafrina goodbye, and we were about to leave when Zafrina tapped on my shoulder.

"Yes Zafrina?" I asked. I turned around and saw Zafrina's curious face.

"Um.. Bella if it would not make much difference to you, and the Cullen family, could we live in Forks with you as long as we promise to only hunt animals." Zafrina asked. I looked at Edward in wonder. Edward nodded his head and we all got on a plane. We arrived a little after noon, and as soon as we walked in we were all greeted with hugs from everyone. After we settled in we told Carlisle about the situation, and everything was fine with Carlisle. Two days later I drove to the post office and got the mail. As I drove home I noticed a strange letter in an envelope. I pulled into the driveway and was greeted home by Edward, who kissed me and grabbed my purse and carried it in for me. I grabbed the strange letter and read it.

"Hey Guys." I called, and in a minute everyone was in the room. "We got a letter from Forks High School." I said. Edward walked up to me.

"Hmm... Bella would you mind reading it out loud?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"The letter states, _Cullen Residence. Mr. Edward Cullen, Bella Swan - Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmet Cullen, and Rosalie Cullen. You are cordinatly invited to the 10 year high school reunion. The entire class of 2010 has been invited to this reunion. There will be refreshments, music, and people you haven't seen in a long time. Hope to see you there. - Mr. Berty_

_Note: Any parents may bring their children along. _I guess we should go, I mean it is well... our ten year reunion, and we can bring Renesmee." I said. Edward looked worried.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked.

"Bella I do not know if that is a good idea." He said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well for one, we havent changed at all in apperance, and two our daughter looks a lot older than seven years old." Everyone laughed when they heard Edward say, "daughter." I nodded.

"Well with Alice being as much of a make-up genuis she is she can make us look a little older, and remember the new power we discovered about Renesmee." I said, and suggested.

"Oh yes, Alice can make us look a little older, and since Renesmee is about to change her age she can change herself to look seven." He said sorting everything out. "Ok, Alice would you be up to aging us?" Edward said laughing. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I do not have to like it." Alice said. I giggled and hugged her.

"Alright lets see the reunion is in two weeks." I said, but in one minute Alice went nuts and I knew this was a bad idea.

**(two weeks later)**

"Well Bella, Renesmee, and Rosalie come along. We must pick the most amazing outfits ever." Renesmee, and I were lucky enough to get out of Alice's grip. I saw Alice frown.

"It is ok Alice. I want to see what I can come up with for me and my daughter." I said. Then a smile streched across her face as she dragged Rosalie up the stairs.

"Well I doubt it will look better than what i can come up with." I chuckled and turned around to give Edward a big kiss, and then I took Renesmee into our closet. I had no knowledge that Edward was behind me and I got startled when he slowy put his arms around my waist, but afterwards I smiled.

"Aw. Mom, Dad I love it when you do that." Renesmee said smiling.

"I thought I should help you vote." He said. I nodded and shut the closet door behind us Renesmee shrunk down to the size of a seven year old, and I gave her a green dress, and a necklace that had a star on it, and a cullen encrested braclet. I grabbed a blue dress that was not really dressy, but it was one shouldered, and it had a drapped style to it, and I added a Cullen crest braclet, and a pair of stub earrings.

"Ok Edward we are ready. Renesmee are you ready to show dad?" I asked. "Be warned she is the size of a seven year old." I said laughing. I could hear Edward chuckling in the bedroom. We walked out, and it turned out everyone including Alice was in the room. Edward was looking at us in awe.

"I love it I think you two look wonderful." Edward complimented. Everyone else agreed, but of course except Alice. "Alice, you don't have any idea what you are talking about. They look wonderful." And at that moment Jacob just happened to walk into the room.

But right before he walked into the room he said, "Who looks beautiful?" Jacob came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw how short Renesmee was (when he was used to her seventeen year old body, and age), and how beautiful we both looked. He walked up to hug us. He hugged me first. His skin felt like fire against mine, and he shivered at my touch. Then he walked up to Renesmee and hugged her, "You look wonderful." At that compliment Edward gave a playful growl. I laughed. "So guys what is the special occation, and why does Renesmee look like she is seven?" He asked.

"Well we have our ten year high school reunion tonight that is why everyone is dressed up, and Renesmee has developed a new power she can make herself any age she wants to, so for the reunion she made herself a seven year old so we could make them believe that she was born three years after Edward and I got married." I picked Renesmee up, and I hugged Jacob.

"Wait Bella, so how did the meeting go in Volterra?" He asked.

"Well they took away the pain that was happening everytime I thought of what happened. That was basically it, but we have to go. You can stay here if you like." I suggested.

"Na. it's ok I will just go over to my dad's and tell him about the reunion." Jacob left before us, and before he left he gave Renesmee a hug, and just before we went out of the door, my dad, mom, Carlisle, Esme, and my stepdad phil told me how beautiful Renesmee and I were and we all left. We showed up a little after everyone else got there. We were greeted at the door by Mr. Berty.

"So Mr. Cullen, and... Mrs. Cullen. Oh my goodness who is this little girl?" Mr. Berty asked not really interested in the conversation.

"This is Edward, and I's daughter Mr. Berty." I said. He shook her hand and then we continued into the reunion room.

I was holding Renesmee's hand at the reunion. Mike, and Angela were the first to come up to us. Then Eric noticed us, and ran over to, but as it turned out Jessica was not there.

"Hey Bella." Mike Newton said. He gave me a hug and said hi to Renesmee.

"So how old is Renesmee now?" Angela asked.

"She is seven years old." I said. Then Eric walked up.

"Hey. So how are you all doing?" He asked.

"Pretty good." I answered and we talked for a little before Tyler showed up, so Eric took off to talk to someone else.

"Hey Bella." He said shaking my hand, and he saw Renesmee look at the two of us. "Are you two married?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"And then who is this cute little girl?" Tyler asked.

"This is Renesmee she is Edward and I's daughter." I said.

"Oh my godness. How old is she?" He asked.

"She is seven." Edward and I said at the same time. I chuckled. Then immediatly Edward got an irritated look on his face. "Edward what is the matter?" I asked. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and I looked at him.

"Well I guess your friend Tyler is going to head to the microphone to say that we are married, and that we have a seven year old daughter." I was scared. I saw Tyler walk up to the stage.

"Everyone I have an announcement." I looked into Edward's eyes just waiting for the crowd. "Everyone it has just come to my attention that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan had gotten married ten years ago, and that they have their daughter with them who is seven years old." Everyone's faces shot over to us, but only a few came over.

"That is you two's daughter. Aw she is so adorable." Most of them said that. We left an hour later. After we got home My father was talking to Carlisle, and so was my mom, and stepfather.

"So Carlisle do you think it is possible for me to live in my house again?" My father asked. Carlisle talked to him about the precautions, and risks, and Alice looked into his future, and that human blood would not be an issue, so he was allowed. Then my mother and step-father asked the same questions, so they had to move to California near the forest so they could hunt easier. Zafrina, and her sister moved in to the cottage in the forest, which was a bummer, but luckily Edward and I made another cottage on the other side of the forest. Later we realized that Caius's evil take over flowed into Felix, and Jane a little later, so they came here again, but this time they did not attack as quickly.

"Jane what are you doing?" I asked.

"What I should accomplished a long time ago."

"Wait. Jane, what is the... Caius?" I asked.

"Yes it is me. I have taken over Jane, so now I have her powers, and I control them both prepare to be pulverized." Jane/Caius attacked me, and I got extremely hurt. I fell to my knees screaming. No one was home because they were hunting including Renesmee.

"HELP!" I screamed, and Edward flew right to me, but Caius took advantage of my shield and used it on everyone, so they couldn't get to me. Even Jacob's pack heard the scream and phased. Caius put Jane's power to high velocity. I screamed so loud, I was sure that my father could hear me at his house, and surely enough he showed up terrified about three minutes later. "Caius stop please."

"Caius stop please." He repeated. I could feel I was dying, and right before my skin broke all the way, and I died, Aro yelled.

"JANE DEAR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I am not Jane dear brother. I am Caius. My spirit was able to grab ahold of Jane's before my spirit died. I know that this child doesn't belong here, and I know what to do." Aro saw the wolves, and secretly motioned for them to attack Caius, but Edward yelled.

"You can't if you kill him it will kill Bella." He yelled, and in that moment Jane got her body back.

"What happened... master?" She asked confusingly.

"My dear. You just tried to kill Bella, and Caius's spirit is in the air somewhere. We must destroy it. Bella please use your shield on us, so that he can't enter us, and his spirit will die." I nodded and worked my shield, and luckily Caius's spirit did die. I panted due to relief. Edward collapsed to his knees and grabbed me immediatly and hugged me.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He whimpered. His whimpers sounded like cries of joy, and sadness.

"I... I am ok." I breathed. Everyone bent down and hugged me tightly. Renesmee slowly and carefully helped me up. "Thank you sweetie." I said smiling. Then I looked at Aro. "What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"My brother Caius's spirit seemed to have been able to linger into Jane's mind to be able to do anything he wanted. So when a spirit leaves the body if it doesn't find another it dies." Aro explained. He reached his hand towards me for me to take it, and I put hand in his, and I forced my mind to let him see what he wanted.

I held Renesmee's hand walking back into the house. I saw Jacob run back into the forest as a wolf, and back out as a dressed human. I let Renesmee go and play with Jacob while Edward and I got our quiet time. He took me off my feet, and carefully took me up the stairs. I heard Emmet guffaw, and I glanced at him. Emmet winked at me, and I sighed. Edward carefully laid us both down on the bed side by side as I rested the event off. I wrapped my hands around him, and hugged him. He leaned his head down, and kissed me once. I began to kiss him intensly. Edward shot up, and picked me up opening the window. We took off to our new cottage. Edward set me down to open the door, and then picked me back up. As soon as he laid me down on the bed he ran into the next room, and closed all of the doors, and windows locking them also. He held the back of my head up with his hand as we kissed.

"Oh Edward. I love you so much." I exclaimed.

"I love you to." He breathed. Then everything got intense. So I will give a short summary. _I kissed him, he kissed me. Our clothes disappear, and then no further than that. _I kissed him afterwards. Edward, and I got dressed and and ran back up to our bedroom. I laid silently next to Edward and we drifted into a dream world.

The next day I wrote a letter to my mom that read,

_Dear Mom,_

_I miss you so much. Why couldn't of you two lived out here where my daughter can see her grand parents other than Charlie. I want to see you guys soon. We love you dearly, and miss you._

_Love,_

_Bella._

_p.s. Come up to visit._

I took the letter to the post office, and we decided to go to my father's house for the day since it was his birthday. Renesmee got all dressed up in a mercury blue skirt, and black tank top. I got dressed into a black skirt, and my white t-shirt. Edward just wore his everyday nice clothes. Alice... well everyone knows what she dresses in, and Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie got into some slightly fancy clothing. I drove the volvo while Alice drove the yellow car she recieved almost twelve years ago. We pulled into his driveway and all of the Black, and Clearwater family were there also. Charlie, and everyone walked out of the house. Renesmee ran out of car, and pumbled Charlie to the ground.

"Hi papa." She said.

"Hi hon. I need to get up now." He exclaimed. Renesmee helped him up and we all walked up to tell my father happy birthday.

"Hey dad. Happy Birthday." I said hugging him.

"Thanks bells." He said with a chuckle. Charlie looked at Edward and hugged him to. Renesmee ran up to him, and squeazed him tightly. We ran into the forest for a gathering, and I gave my father a gift I had gotten him a week earlier. It was a painting that I did with Edward that had wolves howling at the moon with us vampires standing next to the wolves shimmering in the moonlight. "Wow! Bells did you do this?" He asked.

"Yeah. Edward and I. Renesmee do you want to give him your gift?" I asked. Renesmee nodded and handed Charlie a new wallet. It was black and shiny. Charlie's eyes widened and he gave her a hug. He greeted everyone in. After his party Renesmee wanted to stay over so we figured why not. I looked at Edward after everyone left the room and I whisped so quietly that no one could hear me, _"We could get some alone time."_ I suggested, and Edward's eyes lit up right away. Edward and I were thirsty so we ran as the others went home. After our hunt Edward swept me off of my feet, and we ran to our "special night" cottage. We kissed and did other things while in the cottage before returning. While in the cottage Edward's kisses were a bit intense. His mouth went around my neck and bit it. (In physical activity Biting a vampires neck was a sensation if it is meant for romance perpasses.) I moaned and Edward rolled us over so that he was hovering over me. Now that we were vampires he no longer had to watch his weight against mine. Edward laid on top of me kissing me until I realized that we needed to stop, but when I struggled Edward took that as acceptance, and began to kiss the hollow of my collarbone. I gripped his shirt, and smiled.

"This isn't your favorite t-shirt is it?" I asked passionately. He shook his head and in less then a second I had his shirt off. As a matter a fact Edward and I had missed an entire month of our _Special Night. _Edward moaned at my sudden abruptness. He lifted himself up on his arms, and eyed the flannel shirt I had on. He carefully moved his hand under my shirt, and unbuttoned each button on my flannel shirt to tease me. "I love you Edward." I said, and the night went on with complete romance. I had never experienced such love from Edward before and I liked it. So our lives went on, and as it turned out Renesmee did fall in love with Jacob, and Edward, and I didn't like that very much, but Imprinting on her made us give in. Live has gone on perfectly, and as it turned out they were a mix. It was cool to experience being grandparents, but at least they waited four years after Renesmee's official 18th birthday to get married. Jacob stayed in his wolf for a lot so he wouldn't age. Life was amazing. The evolution of humans was amazing, and Edward and I loved each other. Renesmee was happy, and that was all anyone could ask for. Renesmee lived on with a great man.

_** Live goes on, and we prevail.**_


	3. Kiddnapped Edward's POV

**The continued story of Twilight Chapter 3 (Some Bella's POV and some Edward's POV)**

Life was pretty interesting. I mean with Jacob and Renesmee married. Edward and I loving as ever. Emmet making his rotten jokes abut Edward and I's sex life. I mean It was pretty great. I wasn't feeling well lately, and I didn't tell Edward. I think now would be a great time to tell him. It has been fifteen years since our high school reunion. _I need to tell him. I need to tell him. _I kept telling myself this. I knew I needed to say something.

"Edward." I mumbled as we sat in the family room. His arms were wrapped around my waist like usual.

"Yes love?"

"I need to talk to you and Carlisle." Carlisle suddenly turned around, and I had a feeling that Jasper could feel my mood. Edward let go of me, and we walked into Carlisle's office, but Jasper followed.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked in his "doctor" voice. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were staring at me impatiently.

"I am not feeling well." I told them. "I am constantly dizzy, I feel as if I could pass out, Which you told me that that was something vampires don't do." I looked at Edward and he looked worried.

"Well. It could just be that you haven't drank enough blood that your body has needed. Go hunt with Edward, and drink as much as you can, and then see what happens after an hour." I nodded and immediatly flew out his office window. I waited for Edward, and began running. I could hear Edward right behind me. Edward and I found a pack of mule deer, and we drank them all dry. Then I found a mountain lion, then the strangest thing happened. I got ahold of the lion, but the lions scratch on my skin showed and I was losing. Edward killed the monster, and had it off of me in a second, and helped me onto my feet, and then he saw the scratch. He walked to my side and knelt down one hand examining the cut.

"Bella when did this happen?" He asked. I saw the worry on his face.

"When I was attacking the lion." And then I felt dizzy again. I took my right hand and placed it upon my forehead. Edward stood up, mystified. I then felt myself stumbling backwards. I managed to catch myself, by grabbing onto the tree next to me. I looked at Edward, whose face was becoming blurry.

"Bella?" He asked. Worried again.

"I am... I'm fine. Let's just go home." I smiled at him, but that didn't fool him. He stopped me by lightly grabbing my wrist.

"Bella." He said calmly. His eyes were intent to find what was going on, and he wouldn't stop until he figured it out.

"Edward I am fine." I said. Then everything got blurry. My brain began to hurt. Then I looked at him again. Feeling like I was in a trance. I tried to tell him something. It came our slurred, but he could understand it. "Or... not..." And then I immediatly fell over. The last thing I saw was Edward flash over top of me. Then everything went black. I could hear Edward yelling my name in the backround, but I couldn't answer him. My mind wouldn't let me. I laid there motionless, and silent. Totally drifting away as if I were sleeping. Sleeping so soundly. Like I was having a dream.

**(Edward's POV)**

As soon as I saw Bella's body hit the ground I flashed over to her. I looked in her eyes. Her eyes were maybe open for a second before they closed, and didn't re-open. I was completely frightened. I took my arms carefully, and craddled her in my arms as if she were a baby. With her close to my chest I ran to the house. Not stopping. I noticed a car. Renesmee was here with Jacob_. Great. _How was I going to explain this to them? That Renesmee's mother became dizzy and just fainted, but couldn't wake. I saw them in the house upstairs. I hoped there was someone downstairs. As soon as I entered the doorway no one was in the room. Dammit. "CARLISLE?!" I yelled. Everyone flew down the stairs and saw Bella. Her body was limp in my arms. Carlisle was down here before everyone else. Then the rest of the family came down. All of their eyes widened.

"Edward?" Everyone asked.

"What happened dad?" Renesmee asked.

"I am not sure." I stood by her as Carlisle did tests. We weren't sure what was going on, but Bella wasn't responding to anything. Of course not human type tests, but vampire type. Like seeing if she would wake, or to see if her body would respond to anything. Carlisle walked around the table towards me.

"Edward. She is not responding. She is not dead, but her body won't respond to anything. I need to know exactly what happened." Carlisle asked. I couldn't answer at first. I couldn't only have Bella in my mind. Her body laying there. Un-moving. Just like Snow White. The Deadly kiss (_Or Scratch) _Of the Mountian Lion. "Edward!" He said. Getting my attention again.

"Well. We ran out of the window. Found a herd of Mule Deer, then we ran across a mountain lion. That's when the weird stuff started to happen. She leaped for it and Bella was struggling. Bella was stuck under the lion, and I had to kill it and get it off of her, but while she was attacking it right before it fell over her I heard Bella yelp. When I got the lion off of her I saw a scratch." I winced at the memory. "It's healed now, but when I saw it I wasn't sure of how it got there. After I examined it closely... still finding nothing Bella got really dizzy. She put her hand to her forehead as she stumbled backwards. Then I tried to force her to tell me what was wrong, but before she had the chance to answer she collapsed towards the ground. That's what happened." After I was done explaining I heard everyone coming into the room. Esme's eyes had a sad look to them.

"Oh my." She exclaimed. "I hope she is alright." She sighed. I did to. I mean why was it that my wife was the one always getting sick, or tortured, or tracked. We didn't leave that room for two more days.

The next morning I heard I deep gasp. I flung around immediately, and everyone else's heads flew upwards to look over where Bella was. I saw Bella raise her hand up, and touch her forehead. I flew over towards her. I stood there smiling, since she was finally awake. Then finally a word came out of her mouth.

"Edward?" She called. Everyone came into the room. "What happened?" She asked.

"I am not sure, love." I stood there deliberating. "Carlisle. You don't think Alec has been hanging around do you?" I asked. "This couldn't be possible unless he was here making her weak, and making her sick like this." I assumed. Carlisle nodded.

"Possibly. We should go outside." We all went outside. Even Bella came out even though I told her to stay inside. "Alec?" Carlisle called. A black cloak fell down from a nearby tree, and he entered the meadow.

"Well Hello Cullens. I see you are all surprised to see me here. How is Bella doing?" He asked obviously showing he did it. I growled.

"Why Alec?" Bella asked. "Why would you hurt me? I thought the Volturi and our clan were perfectly fine." I nodded in agreement.

"I am not of the Volturi anymore. I have gone out on my own, and to tell you the truth I dispise you all." Bella was confused.

"Is Jane here?" She asked. Alarm running through her body.

"No! She has no clue of my being here." Alec got a twisted smile on his face, and flew over to Bella who was still weak, and took her by the throat. Bella struggled in his grasp. I hissed really loud.

"Let go Alec. What is the matter with you?" His grip tightened, and suddenly Bella screamed.

"Edward help!" Alec threw her to the ground.

"ALEC STOP IT!" I hissed. I leaned down into my crouch to attack. I stood up and ran towards them. I got Bell in my arms, but Alec was fast and he grabbed Bella away from me using his power on me, and threw Bella to the ground, also using all of his force and pushed me towards a tree. It kind of hurt. I noticed Alec pick Bella up by the throat again. I got back into the crouch, but then Alec tried using his power on me a second time, but Bella was putting a force around me even though she was being hurt. I was running towards Alec, and in that moment Bella had a lone tear going down her face. Alec was really hurting her. I wasn't going to put up with this treatment. _Towards MY wife! _Alec gripped Bella's throat tighter.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed. As I ran towards them again I flew into the air ensuring a straight hit on Alec, not Bella, but he vanished suddenly into thin air with Bella. Causing my to land into the ground. I heard everyone flash towards me. Carlisle tried to help me up, but I wouldn't budge. I stood up on my own for a second. Her scent was no longer present. She was no longer here. I fell to my knees. I began to sob even though there were no tears.

"Carlisle what just happened?" Renesmee, Esme, and Alice asked frightened for Bella. Carlisle stood there silent shaking his head like he couldn't believe it himself. He touched my arm.

"Where did mom go, CARLISLE?!" Renesmee asked crying. Jacob looked stunned.

"Edward. Get up." He said softly. I tried to get up off of my legs, but my legs were numb. I couldn't move. Renesmee ran over to me.

"Dad. Come on. Please get up, come on we are doing no good standing here while Alec is torturing her." She said sobbing. I stood up, but I couldn't find my mouth. I just kept walking hoping she was alright. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper showed up wondering why everyone looked shaken. Emmet walked past everyone towards me.

"Bro. Where is Bella?" That was all it took, and I fell to my knees, and I started to cry venom. Emmet held me. "Where is she?" I flew out of his arms.

"Alec turned on the Volturi, and... and... he took Bella hostage." Rosalie's eyes widened with extreme worry. I walked over to Renesmee and hugged her. She was crying alot, and Jacob was pacing back and forth.

"Where could he of possibly taken her?" He asked. Alice gasped and her eyes were frozen.

"OH GOD! We need to hurry up a plan." I buried my face into the cushions. Rosalie's lips pulled back over her teeth.

"What do you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella. She was being tortued, and Alec is considering a false allegation to the volturi about her." My eyes widened.

"Your turning into the burning man again Edward." Jacob said to me calmly.

"How would any of us act if your wife, our child were kidnapped by a mass murdering vampire?" I asked him.

"I get it." Jacob said. We came up with many distinct plans and only two seems right but which ones? There was one where we hired a tracker, but that would risk the humans, and then we use our sents to follow his, but he would notice, and probably kill Bella. I cringed at the thought.

"Carlisle I think we should go with the first plan. I care more about Bella." I begged.

"If you think thats what is right." Carlisle smiled at me, and called his friend who was a tracker named Abderos.

"Carlisle old friend. What may my services do for you?" He asked in a hissy tone.

"A member of my coven has been kidnapped by a ex-member of the volturi. We need your help to find her." Surprisingly he looked at Carlisle with understanding.

"Alright Carlisle I will help, but I must know who is this member, and..." Carlisle cut him off.

"Her name is Bella. She is married to Edward." He pointed at me. "And this is their grown up hybrid daughter." Carlisle said. Abderos was shocked.

"Alright, well what is this ex-member's name, and why did he want her?" I ran out of the doors for some air as they discussed my wife's kidnapping. I hoped for everything that she was alright. And suddenly I heard his friend yelling, so I forced myself to come back inside. "ALEC! MY SON DID THIS?" I flinched back. "Well I need his scent, and hers as well."

"Hold on." I told him. I ran up stairs and back down in under a minute. "Bella's shirt, and there is a piece of Alec's cloak on the ground outside." I pointed my finger to where it was. I ran back up to my room not wanting to hear anymore, and realized there were to people coming up to talk to me.

"Dad. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly before she sat down on the bed next to me. I immediatly hugged her.

"No I am not. How could I be?" I asked. She nodded her head, and hugged me once. Then Emmet came up. _Great! _

"Man I am so sorry..." I looked at him in the eyes mine filled with venomious tears. "We are going to get Bella back. She is strong and she will find anyway she can to make it for you. I know it. She would even fight the Volturi if needed." That kind of did cheer me up.

"Thanks. I just can't help but feel that when I was with her in the room will be the last time I ever see her." The vemon began rolling down my face. _U__nusual. _

I went back downstairs, and Abderos promised to try and adapt to animal blood for now. He also came up with a really good plan.

"Alright well what I am thinking is that we should make it a secret ambush. I mean if Edward can get into the room where Bella is hidden then she can creat a force around them that won't let him threw to them. Then we can all come together, and present him to the Volturi as Bella holds the shield around us so he can't hurt us to get free." We all nodded our heads in agreement. It took us a month to prepare. I wanted to help Bella, but it took patience to save her.

Suddenly Alice got another vision. "Bella is becoming very hostile. The thirst is taking her over, Alec keeps bringing humans down where she is and is drinking their blood right in front of her. OK! WE NEED TO HURRY! SHE IS GETTING WEAKER BY THE MINUTE!" I cringed at the vision I saw in Alice's head. Abderos's head shot upwards.

"We are ready. Go feed fast, and get back here as soon as possible." We all ran and got back with two hours. "Ok, let's go." I just hoped Bella could hold on, and everyone else was thinking the same thing.

**Bella's POV**

I was so thirsty. I had a craving for the people above ground, but I would not ruin my chances of hurting a human. Alec was indeed torturing me. He hit me with full force, he was starving me, and even worse he would bring bodies down here drink them dry, and leave them here to rot. I needed, I missed my family deeply. I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew it was underground in Venice, Italy. That much Alec did tell me. I forced this information to Alice's vision. But after I forced it there was only one thing on my mind. _BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, I NEED ANIMAL BLOOD! _Edward where are you?

**Edward's POV**

Alice froze in her tracks. So we had around to come to where she was. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Bella just forced her mind to send me information. She is hidden underground somewhere in Venice, Italy. And the conditions that she is in right now... OH MY GOD! THAT IS REPLUSIVE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SHE IS STARVING, AND FROM WHAT I SEE BELLA'S BBODY WILL SOON GIVE IN TO HUMAN BLOOD. She is trying, but she is so weak. Come on we have to hurry." I was frightened. The venom in my eyes started to overflow again. We told Renesmee to stay with her children. Not just for Jacob, and her children, but also because if her mother is hostile we did not want to risk her life. After we reached Venice, Italy we staged a fake alliance. Well we didn't but Alec father Abderos faked as if he wanted to join in the torture, so he could figure out all of Alec's nooks and cranny's. After four days Abderos said he was going to go out for a hunting trip, and Alec was going to stay behind. Abderos flew to the hotel we were at.

"Ok, I am a straight shooter and um I am just going to say this. Bella is extremely hostile. Edward I don't even know if it will be safe for you to be in the room with her, but I found one way. Alec is going to Greece to hunt, and he has amazing speed, so with his speed he could be there and back within three hours, so we need to act quickly." I growled. "Do you have a better plan?" He asked me.

"No, but I don't care how hostile Bella may be. I am going hostile right now sitting here letting her starve by the minute." I hissed. Abderos held his hands up in reasoning.

"I only suggested for you and her sake." He reasoned. I calmed down.

"Sorry about that." I said apoligetically.

"I know. I would be furious to, but this is the best we can do right now."

"When does he leave for the trip?" Carlisle asked.

"He leaves tomorrow, but he won't be leaving until midnight, so we have to be patient." He looked over to Alice. "It would be best to keep an eye on Bella as long as you can. Cause if he were to possibly take her with him it could be the end for her." I dropped to my knees. Emmet as already at my side. "So I am going to go back, and ask if he is intent on taking Bella with him. I will try to assure him that I will torture her for him, which you all know I won't. He trusts me at the moment, so farewell see you tomorrow." Abderos was out of the window in a flash.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. He was trying to soothe me, when I didn't want to be soothed. I really was going hostile. Alice was watching Abderos, and Bella at the same time. "Don't worry Edward she is fine... well not fine, but... oh well never mind." After a half hour. "Ok Abderos just got there, and Alec has agreed to let Abderos take watch over Bella while he is gone." I felt comfurt in that. I just hoped Bella would be able to hold on that long. A full day pasted, and I was going to go balistic. I kept pacing back and forth waiting for a green flag from Abderos, so we could go save my beloved wife from that vicious monster. I couldn't fathom why anyone would want to torture someone as sweet as Bella. I was taken out of my train of thought when there was a knock on the door. Carlisle looked in the peephole of the door, and saw that it was the Denali clan. He opened the door right away and hurried them in.

"Oh Edward we heard about Bella. How are you holding up?" Tanya asked.

"I am going balistic. Not to be rude, but WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I realized I was being rude. "I am sorry." Everyone shot a glance at each other, and I got an excruciating pain in my head. I fell to the ground. Emmet was immediately at my side.

"Bro, Are you alright?" He asked; waving a hand in my face.

"Shhhhh... Bella is sending me a message." Everyone's eyes widened. "She says her thirst is becomeing terrible, and she needs our help soon. And she wants to apoligize ahead of time so that if she is hostlie enough to not recognize us." Everyone nodded their head. Her voice was terrible. Not what she sounded like. Her voice sounded rough. This thirst was definentaly taking it's toll on her. Then ten minutes later Alice got the "green flag" from Abderos. We ran over there using the path he showed us, and then there was this hole in the ground. We meet Abderos in the long hallway that led to Bella. Abderos looked at me.

"Alright everyone, we need to get to Bella." We walked slowly down the hall, and came to a doorway. I pressed my hand lightly against it, and slowly turned it. The room was really dark, and there was a small amount of light that came from an unknown source, and then I saw Bella. "Bella you have visitors." Abderos said to her calmly. Then there was this totally horrid, hoarse voise you could of never imagined was possibe, and unfortunetaly it was Bella.

"I DON'T WANT VISITORS! THE BLOOD THIRST IS TO MUCH!" She yelled in her hoarse voice. I walked closer to her after being cautioned by Carlisle and Esme.

"Not even me?" I asked calmly. Her head lifted up immediatly. We all saw what Bella looked like. I wanted to cry.

"Edward." I wanted to rip Alec's throat out. The conditions he placed Bella in were truly repulsive. There were dead rotting bodies lying everywhere that smelled of blood. Bella had four scars on her arms, and even worse she was chained against a wall. I couldn't see her face. I tried to walk closer. "EDWARD GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" I flinched and stared back a Carlisle. He looked terrified of Bella's condition.

"Bella, Love. I will not leave you here alone. We are here to take you away from here. Can you understand?" I asked calmly. Then she lifted her entire head, and her eyes scared me. They were pitch black, and the areas under her eyes were the color of purple bruises. "We are going to get you out of here, just don't breathe, and when we get rid of Alec we will take you on a huge hunt, and then we can go home to Renesmee." Then I heard something terrible. A growl ripped threw Bella's throat aiming it towards the doorway. It didn't even sound like Bella anymore.

"Alec!" She flinched. Doused in fear.

"I do not think Bella is getting out of here." Alec said. Then the plan was executed. Bella formed a shield around us, and out of no where the Denali clan came and they took him to Volterra to face the Volturi. We took Bella there to, to show them what he had done to her. Aro was speechless by Bella's presence. Jane was enraged at her brother, When Alec shot his angry eyes to Bella she flinched and she curled up into a ball in the corner.

"Don't scratch me again Alec! Please!" Bella cried. He ordered Felix to catch to the biggest animals he could find. Felix entered the backway, so she wouldn't smell it right away. Aro clicked his tongue. Her scared eyes looked over to Aro.

"Dear Isabella. I am so.. Sorry for your treatment. We are going to fix it. Please enter that doorway." Felix opened the door, and immediatly Bella leaned into a crouch. Her face lit up, and it took her a minute to reach the room, due to her weakness. She closed the door behind her, but we could all hear the animals in the room, and Bella to. The animals crying with fear. Bella hissing, and saying she was sorry to some of the animals she had to kill. I looked at Carlisle. Everyone behind me looked surprised by what they heard coming from the room. I looked at Aro. Trying to figure out everything that was in that room.

"What is in that room may I ask?" I asked.

"What else Edward? Animals." I was beginning to feel happy that he was feeding her when we couldn't at the moment.

"How many?" I asked. Aro looked at Felix.

"I caught well over a years supply. That should be enough." Felix answered in his deep voice. Aro's eyes then immediatly flew to Alec.

"Now... it looks like we have another traitor who left the Volturi to destroy a family that we'd agreed to let exist. And what do we do to disregarders... Felix take him into the room where Bella is. She have the honors." I looked shocked. I could smell all of the blood from the room where Bella was. Bella came back out clean, and not a scratch. She looked so much better. Her eyes were her beautiful golden honey color, and the dark bruise like circles under her eyes were gone. She looked astonishing.

"Thank you Felix." Her voice was back to the way I remembered it. In the bell voice that I love so much.

"Your very welcome dear." Aro said. "Now Bella... we have decided that you have every right to get revenge on this lawbreaker. Go ahead my dear." Bella looked shocked, but then she when down into a hunting crouch, and sprung at Alec. The Denali moved as fast as possible before Bella possibly broke their limbs off. I was stunned. Bella had enough strength that she threw Alec against the walls, and removed his hands and legs.

"I think that settles my revenge Aro. Thank you." She curtzed, and Aro looked at Bella with amazment to.

"Bella... dear." He called. She turned around towards him. "I have come to realize that everyone of you has a stunning power, and I have decided that if you all would like to join us and stay in you local area then we can accept." I read everyone's mind.

"Aro, I have read everone's mind and they would like to thank you for the offer, but have decided to decline. We like being able to have our own coven, and we would like to keep it that way." I said. Aro looked at everyone with understanding and sent us away. It took us about three days to make it back home. Renesmee was so excited to see us.

"Mom! Your alright!" Renesmee yelled running over to her to give her a tight hug. I smiled. Jacob walked up to Bella and hugged her.

"I am glad to see that you are alright Bella. You must have been so thirsty." Bella glared at him.

"Don't remind me." She said. Jacob looked freaked. Then I looked at her.

"Bella when Felix said he caught almost a years full of animals did you drink them all? How many were there?" I was curious.

"There were eighty animals ranging from small to large. I did drink them all. You would to if you were held hostage for two months with out anything to soothe your thirst." I glared. That reminded her that I had spent almost a month with out animal blood while she was pregnant with Renesmee. "That does count somewhat, but that was only a month, try waiting another." She said. I just chuckled. We told everyone that we wanted to be alone. So Bella and I ran to our cottage, and we kissed all night. Each kiss felt wonderful. Her in my arms again after two months made me estatic.

"Bella I am so glad you are ok." I told her. She placed her hand on my lips.

"Shhhh... and I am thankful that you saved me. I love you Edward." She said in her sweet bell voice.

"I love you, Bella." I said back. After that the weeks went on, and on. And Bella did start drinking more animal blood, but to tell you the truth. Watching her fight, and attack her prey was actually pretty HOT. If so to speak.

**Thank you for reading this. Chapter 4 will be posted in a little over a month.**


	4. Final Chapter Edward's POV

**Edward's POV part 4**

Bella was so happy after she came back home. I was so thrilled to have her back. Back in my arms. Back in our lives. To tell you the truth after she was kidnapped I don't think I have even spent on millisecond away from her. Alice, and Esme especially were the ones that missed her the most out of the girls in the family besides Renesmee. All of us guys missed her. I think Rosalie was thinking the whole time. A statue in a statue.

Bella and I went into our room, and I picked her up and twirled her around in circles. "I missed you so." I told her. Lean pushed us both down onto our bed, and laid next to me.

"I missed you to. It hurt to be so far away from you." She took her gentle fingers and lightly traced the planes on my arm. It felt so good. I pulled her face to mine, and kissed her over and over then we heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Bella asked in her pleasant, happy voice.

"It's Alice can I come in?"

"Is it just you?" Bella asked. Cautious.

"Yes. Can I come in please?"

"All right come on in."

"Bella thank you for trying so hard to send me that message. It really did help us to save you."

"You're welcome. Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Bella asked. Still in happy mode.

"No. I wanted to ask you both something."

"Well?" Bella prompted.

"Remember on the Jet. When we were on our way to the Volturi? Well Bella... you told me that you would tell me about your guys engagement, so I was wondering if you would tell me now?" Bella got her normal serious face.

"Alice."

"Please?... Please?" Bella wanted to say no, but I think Jasper was behind Alice and used his mood control power on Bella.

"Alright, but not here. We don't want a loud out burst from Emmet."

"Emmet promised not to. He said since he already knew, that there was no point in laughing about it a second time.

"Come on please!" Begged again.

"Alright!" Bella yelled frustrated. Alice got a face of victory. We had Alice follow us into our room. Renesmee listening downstairs.

"Hey. Mom, Dad? Can I hear the story to?"

"Sure sweetheart. Does anyone else want to hear it?" Bella asked.

"I do." Esme, and Rosalie chimed. We went upstairs and I began the story.

"Well the first time I asked Bella. She said no." Renesmee was shocked.

"Mom, why would you say no?" She asked.

"Well back then I was scared. I was scared of marraige. But after these past thirty years. I had come to realize that I didn't need to fear it. But sweetie back then everyone thought that if you got married when you were eighteen, then that meant you were pregnant." Bella answered.

"Anyway. Three nights after high school graduation..."

"Wait dad. So in human years how much older are you than mom?" Renesmee asked. I chuckled.

"Please mind that I was born in the early 1900's, and your mother was born in the late 1900's. So that would make me.. 93 years older." I guffawed and so did Bella.

"Anyways, Three nights after graduation Bella came to stay over that night, and Alice knew of that. Then I gave Bella a gift I had made her with a heart-shaped crystal to represent me. Then we walked up to my room, and I was so weird. I couldn't hear anyone's mind. I couldn't hear anything, but your mother's heart beating. It made me so calm."

"I wish I could of known you two in those days. Or atleast seen mom back then. I wonder what she looked like when she was little, and before she became a vampire?"

"Well. Renesmee your father and I can show you some pictures, and videos from then after we are finished telling the story. Okay?" Renesmee smiled.

"Okay."

"Then Bella commented on how huge the bed was. Telling me that she thought an air mattress would of sufficed." I chuckled again. "Anyway. She told me the bed was perfect, then she... she" I glanced at her. "She tried to seduce me." I laughed. I could hear Carlisle, and Jasper laughing downstairs. "And it was working at first, but I tried to tell her now, but she just asked me to at least try. And we tried, but she tried to.. to go a little to far, and I told her to stop then she was talking to me afterwards about why I didn't want to. I told her that I really did, but I wanted to be married to her first. And now after all of that I will give it word for word. This is what I said. "I just want to be married to you first." Bella looked at me.

"You really make me feel like I am sorta villian like trying to steal your virtue or something." Bella continued. She was smiling as she helped me now with the story.

"I said. "It's not my virtue I am concerned about."

"Are you kidding?"

"It's just one rule I wanna leave unbroken. It may be to late for my soul but I will protect yours. I know it's not a modern notion." I repeated from that distant conversation.

"It's not modern it's ancient." Bella laughed as she repeated that.

"Well I am from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated." I said. "And if I would've met you back then I would've courted you. Taken chapparoned strolls, and iced tea on the porch. I may of stolen a kiss or two. Then only after asking your father's permission I would've gotten down on one knee and would've presented you with a ring." Then I opened the box, and placed it in her open hand. Her heart was beating really fast." Reneesme looked excited. "This was Elizabeth Mason's, my mother's. Isabella Swan I promise to love for every moment of forever, would you do me the extrodinary honor of marrying me?" Bella said yes, and then I picked her up in my arms, and then I kissed her once, hugging her afterwards. That was our engagement." Esme and Rosalie looked amazed at the whole conversation, but Renesmee was fascinated.

"Wow! Now this make me wish even more that I could've known you and mom before I was born." Renesmee said, and walked over to us where we hugged looking like a peaceful family. Then Bella flinched, and gasped.

"Bella what is wrong?" I asked worriedly. She didn't answer, but just sat there. It was four long minutes before she answered.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"Yes. I asked what was wrong."

"Oh. Well I guess god does exist Edward. He told me that I... we have been blessed, and that he has decided that we can take Renesmee back to the past as invisible people, so she can see everything we went through. Especially when we first met... I think it could be a good Idea. We could bring Jake, and their kids along to he told me." I was flabbergasted.

"Wait! God exists?" Alice asked.

"Yes. What do you think Edward. I think it would be fun... oh!" Then she went back into silence. It took another eight minutes, and she opened her eyes again. "He also says that he will let us start off with Edward's time. When he was human before he was a vampire, and then transport us to my entire time as a human. I think it sounds like fun."

"Why not. Sounds great." I said.

"I can't wait!" Renesmee exclaimed. "I will call Jake."

"Ok you do that." Bella said.

"Wait.. Mom?"

"Yes Nessie?" Renesmee smiled.

"What about Jake can we see his life to?" Bella gasped and was silent for another five minutes.

"Yes, and to repeat what happened as you were growing up before you... uh... you know married Jake." We had never told Renesmee about how Jacob felt about Bella before Renesmee came. So I hope that Renesmee doesn't take that to heart. But it might be awkward for her to see that.

"How long do you think we will be gone?"

"I don't know." Renesmee went downstairs, and I leaned down to kiss Bella. She ran her open hand through my hair, and stopped after everyone came back up the stairs.

"So you tried to seduce Edward?" Jasper asked. Bella laughed.

"Yes I did." She confirmed.

"How did you do it? He normally doesn't give in so easily."

"Well... I dazzled him. In other words I gave in to his demands." Jasper laughed. Renesmee, and Jake.

"Hey Jake." Jacob was smiling at Bella.

"Hey bells."

"Nessie? Did you tell Jake, and the kids what is going on?"

"I am now. Jake, kids. Bella was visited by a spirit, a good spirit, and this spirit is going to allow us to go back in time to see your pappa when he was human, when your mamie was human, what your Mamie, and pappa were like together before they had me, when your father was human, and what happened when I was growing up before I married your father. Are you all ready?"

"That sounds like fun." Everyone said. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet all came into the room.

"Have a safe trip."

"Wait!" Bella said.

"What?" I asked.

"We promised to show Renesmee pictures before we did anything. Hold on." Bella was out and back in the room within a second. She showed Renesmee the pictures.

"When was this taken." It was a picture of us at the beach. **This I took from one of my other stories based on Twilight. (Twilight Eclipse Edward's POV)**

"You will see in a bit." Bella said.

"Ok have a safe trip guys, and have fun seeing what you get to see." Esme said.

"Ok. Cool. I get to see Edward's Parents." Bella said excited. I laughed quietly. Then we vanished. We were going through a port hole. Then we appeared outside of a hospital room. It was a delivery room. "Ok. Guys we can talk, because what ever is going on they can't hear, sense, or see us, but I think not way to much talking." Bella sent her thoughts to me. _What Era is this?_

I am being born. I figured. "I am not sure." Bella nodded her head, and when we turned around there was a man sitting there. "Dad?" I said. Bella's eyes widened.

"Dad? This man is your dad?" Nessie, and Jake asked.

"Yes. Oh he looks so desperate." Then there was a scream from the delivery room. "Edward Masen?" The nurse called. My father looked up.

"Yes?"

"Your wife Elizabeth is just great. Your child has been born a son." My eyes widened. This was my birth.

"Edward. You as a baby. I am so excited." Bella exclaimed. We all ran over to the nurse. And I was beautiful. I was a beautiful baby. "Edward. As a baby you look just like Renesmee did." I looked closly, and I noticed it. Then we were transported to me at the age of sixteen. I was having an arguement with my father.

"Edward! You must stay inside. The sickness is getting worse!"

"Dad I can't! Mom is in the hospital sick because of the diesease. I need to go there now to make sure that she is ok!" Then my father argued with me about his job, and my school teacher. Then we were transported to when I first got sick.

I was asleep, and my father came upstairs to try and wake me. I woke up, and collapsed in front of him. Bella gasped. Then we were taken to me in the hospital.

"How are the Masen's feeling?" One of the nurses asked. My father didn't answer. The nurse walked up to my father. "Mr. Masen Senior?" The nurse checked his pulse, and looked at me and my mother who were right next to each other. "I am so sorry. The Flu has taken him. I heard my human version of me in the past yell weakly.

"No! Dad! You can't leave!" I looked over to Bella as we watch this, and venom was tearing out of her eyes. Even Jacob was crying. I could hear his thoughts. _I am so sorry for Edward. This can have a bit to do with his bitterness. Well... he isn't bitter to everyone except for some other vampires, and probably me a little. Laugh. OH HELL! Edward I know you can hear my thoughts right now! _I laughed.

"I knew it!" Jake exclaimed. I took Bella's hand in mine.

"Are you alright Love?"

"No. I am so sorry this happened to you this way."

"It is alright love. This is how fate destined my life. I am proud to be with you, to of had Renesmee, and for us to have grandchildren together." Bella smiled and I hugged her. As we watched my human life fell asleep, and I saw my mother still awake. She began speaking to a familiar doctor.

"D- doctor Cullen. P- please. Take my hand."

"Yes what is it ?"

"I can feel me slipping away. I wanted to ask you one thing.. incase I die." She said speaking slowly, weakly.

"Anything." Carlisle said.

"Please. Do what you can to save my darling Edward. He is to young to die. Please... Tell him I love him, and that I will... will always be wi- with hi- him." She turned her head kissed my head, and a lonely tear ran down her face, and she slipped away. I saw the sorrow in Carlisle's eyes.

"I will. Mrs. Masen. Good luck in the afterlife." Venom ran down Carlisle's cheek, and he turned to me.

"Mr. Masen." Carlisle said shaking my humanself awake.

"Ye.. Yes?"

"I am so sorry, your mother is gone. I am going to try and save you."

"Mom? Mom!" My human self started crying. I read Renesmee's mind. _OH! Dad. I am so sorry. I am glad I never had to experience this. _Then I saw Carlisle bite my humanselfs neck, and then we were taken to when I came around as a new vampire. I was zipping around, and so confused.

"Edward. Son. I am Carlisle. I am your father, so to speak. I am the one who turned you. You are a vampire now. Are you really thirsty?

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Good. I will take you out to hunt, but first I have a message to give you, and something to give you... Your mother told me to give you this message if I was able to save you... and I did... She asked me to tell you that she loved you very much, and that she will always be there with you." Bella was crying venom again. I used my hand and wiped away the lonely tear. We then saw Rosalie, Esme, Emmet, and when Alice and Jasper came along to join our coven. Then we were taken to another hospital. Delivery room. It was more updated than the one I was born in. Hmm... I guess we will figure it out. Then I figured just turn around. I saw Charlie, so this was Bella's birth. I could hear Bella's mom in the room. Then I heard baby cries. I was so overjoyed by that sound. It meant that my love really was here. I smiled.

The nurse invited Charlie in to see his daughter for the first time, and Renesmee, Jake, Isafrina, Jake Jr., Bella, and I saw her. She was so beautiful, but there was something a little creepy. Bella and I looked exactly the same as babies. "Bella. See, you were even beautiful then." I teased.

"Thank you." She said. Then we were taken to Bella's life in Pheonix, Arizona. I didn't like this part. Bella was right that people treated her terribly when she was there. She only had two friends. But in her life in Pheonix she was bullied beyond belief. People told her things like, "Your to damn pale." "You don't belong here, go find a hole and stay there." Then for homecoming this boy asked Bella to go with him, but when she said no, because she was going to go visit her sick grandmother in Washington on that day, and the boy told her, "Well. Your no good anyways, knew that would happen." and as she walked away I heard the word "Slut" come out of his mouth. I wished that we weren't invisible, so I could make him see Bella now, but probably get that boy thrown in an asylum for "seeing the future" But I would't mind that. Renesmee was shocked.

"Momma why did these kids treat you so badly?" Bella had venom tears running.

"I am not sure. I was the brainac. I know funny. I was always treated terribly. Mostly because I didn't ever have a boyfriend."

"What are you talking about Bells?" Jake asked.

"I never had a boyfriend before Edward. I think it was a good choice anyways. Made less emotional stress for me." She chuckled on the last part. Then we were in Bella's old school again, and this was the day that Bella was leaving for Forks. Her two friends Julie, and Chris stopped to say good bye.

"Bye Bella. We will miss you so much... I don't want you to leave." Julie said.

"I will miss you to. Hey who knows maybe I will finally meet a guy I like." Bella's pastself said.

"Yeah maybe." Julie said laughing. I smirked and glanced at her. Her friend Chris was very nice, and was India.

"Good bye Bella. Who am I going to play chess with when you leave?"

"Look right behind you. I am sure Julie would love to learn." Bella got in her mom's car. "Bye Guys. I will miss you all. I will call you when I can. Then we saw Bella's trip here, and then we were in her room. It looked like Renesmee was getting a kick outta this. Seeing her moms life, I liked this, but the experience of Bella's life in school was horrible.

Then we were in another delivery room. Jacob now. He was a cute baby, but not as adorable as Bella. Then we went through his life, and the tragedy of his mother. Then it was all on Bella and I together. Jacob left the the journey on that part. He was going to stay at the house till we got back. Renesmee stayed though. We got threw Bella and I's first kiss, the hunt with James. I was happy to not see the first part of the attack in my present life, but now I had to see the whole thing. Renesmee was appalled with James. He was being seductive, and pulled out a video camera. Bella pulled out her pepperspray, and tried to spray him in the eyes, we saw everything between our lives then, and ours when Bella became a vampire. Then we woke up in complete serenity. Laying together perfectly side by side. I turned my head over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"I am so glad we met all those years ago..." I began to realize something. "Bella what day is it today?"

"Um... August 13th." Her eyes widened as she realized what today was.

"Happy 31st Anniversary." I told her.

"Happy anniversary, Edward." She closed the space between us, and kissed me over and over. "How about we go out for a celebratory drink?" She teased.

"Sounds like fun." We flew out of the window, and ran to find our next meal. When we came home everyone was there. Even Charlie, and Renee. Zafrina came in the door, and her eyes widened.

"Where is little Renesmee?" She asked nicely.

"I am right here." Renesmee said.

"Wow. Look at you all grown up." They hugged each other, and Zafrina looked around the room.

"Zafrina?" Renesmee called.

"Yes, Dear?"

"This is my... husband Jacob." Zafrina smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Why did you go back to the Amazon?"

"Because I don't belong here. This is your covens remote location. Mine is in the Amazon. Don't worry. Since we don't age any longer. Especially you, your husband to. We have eternity." Renesmee smiled.

"Hey, Do you guys mind if we go for a walk?" Edward asked pointing at me.

"No, go ahead mom. See you when you get back."

"Yeah see you soon." Renee and Charlie.

"Wait., Edward before we go. Mom are you and Phil staying?"

"Yes. I was to much of a risk for us in California, so we can just buy the house down the highway." I smiled and nodded then Edward and I left.

"Edward. I truly do love you."

"And I truly love you Bella." I picked Bella up into my arms, and kissed her. I ran with her to our cottage, and we kissed all night, and talked all night. Life went on happy, and calm. There was no more conflict with anyone from the Volturi. Although they did come often to visit. Soon came Bella's birthday. It was fun. But the next week afterwards Bella had one of those breathing episodes again.

"Bella whats wrong?"

"He is talking to me again. He is going to give you and Jake a precious gift. Temporary though."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"A spirit is going to give you a surprise. He said that your parent's, and Jacob's mom and dad are going to come and visit in a few hours."

"How?" I gasped.

"He feels that he took your whole family away to soon, and that he should give you a chance to see your parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and your favorite cousin Edmund who all died due to the flu, and for them to meet our daughter. He feels that he owes you. And the same for Jacob for his parents. Especially his mom." I nodded. I smiled at the thought of my family. I missed my mom so much. Then I realized something. I flashed out and back in the room. I grabbed the picture of my mom, and I put it next to her head.

"Bella look at the resemblance." I showed her the picture, and her reflection.

"Oh my. We look like we could be sisters. Ok I am sorry Edward, but that is a little creepy." I chuckled. I couldn't believe I was going to see my parents in a two hours, and they were going to have a chance to meet my beautiful wife and daughter. This truly was a gift. We went downstairs, and called a family meeting. "Guys we have some news. It turns out that the spirit spoke to me again."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and he has decided to give Edward, and Jacob some very precious perennials gifts. He decided that Edward's mom and dad are coming. They are going to give them bodies, and all that, but they only stay for two days and go back, and that will happen again and again every four years. Same thing for you Jacob. Your mom and dad to. And they have decided to let Alice see her past to since she can't really remember much of anything. Then they are going to allow my grandma Swan to come to. The thing is that they are not coming all on the same time period, so we just need to be prepared. Wow. I can't believe we have been this blessed to be allowed this gift." Bella said smiling.

"Hm... That sounds exciting. So who is coming first?" Jasper asked.

"Edward's family." Jasper nodded.

"Well who in his family?" Carlisle asked.

"His parents, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, and his favorite cousin. The spirit also told me that everyone who is coming knows everything of our lives up to this moment, except about Renesmee." Carlisle smiled.

"That truly is a precious gift." Esme said.

"When is Edward's family going to appear?" Emmet asked.

"A little less than an hour. So we can have Renesmee shrink down if she wishes."

"Mom. I think I would prefer to only shrink down to the age of sixteen." Bella smiled.

"Of course, Renesmee." Renesmee shrunk to sixteen, and Bella had to grab her some new clothes. We ran around cleaning the house. And after another twenty minutes the house was completely clean. It shined, and the sun showed threw the window without a fingerprint on it. There was a bright light, and I saw shadow like figures coming into view.

"Edward?" I heard to voices call my name. The voices sounded like my mom and dad. I hand Renesmee hide behind a wall, and after five minutes my whole family was in the room. I saw Carlisle smiling at me.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Hello Edward." My mom said. I smiled and walked closer. I felt her arms wrap around me in embrace. "It's been a long time since you've seen us. And a long time since we have seen you."

"Yes. Mom. I can't believe you are here." I began crying venomous tears.

"We have missed you so much." My dad said. I spoted Edmund. I took him in a gentle embrace.

"Hey. How are you?" Edmund asked me.

"I am ok. I am so glad to see you all." I said crying.

"Dear. We are so proud of you." My mother told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. You have made a wonderful man out of your self, and we.. I want to thank Carlisle personally. Thank you Carlisle for saving him."

"It was my pleasure, and has been for over the past hundred thirty years ago that I changed him." Carlisle said.

"Mom, Dad, Family." My whole family turned in my direction.

"Yes Dear?" My mother asked.

"There are two people I want you to meet. This wonderful, and beautiful woman is my wife Bella, and this is our half human, have vampire daughter Renesmee." My family members were shocked.

"As we said we are so very proud of you. We are glad to spend this time with you. Edward. Is that my ring on your wife's hand?" My mom asked.

"Yes. She thought it was the most beautiful ring."

"Well my dear. You and I certainly have similar taste in beauty." Bella smiled. "Thank you for making him happy. And continue your wonderful lives. We must go back. They changed the rules. We can only stay for a short while, we must return so take care. And Edward." I looked up to see both my parents looking at me. "Remember we love you very much and we hope to see you again." I have venom running out of my eyes and than I met Bella's family aside from Charlie, Renee, and Phil and saw Alice's family, and saw Jacob's family. When he saw his father, mother and is eldest sister he fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Oh Jacob. We miss you so. We love you, we are so very proud of you." Jacob hugged his father and as life went on I soon came to realize that **in life we are always learning, but the thing that I have newly realized it that There is a reason for everything. And I have found my reason for living.**

**Thank you for Reading this final Chapter.**


End file.
